MY Total Drama World Tour
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: In a sequel to my version of TDA, the 16 campers, old and new, travel around the world on a death trap of a plane to not only try and kill each other, but to kill each to try and win 5 MILLION DOLLARS!  READ MY TDA FIC IN MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU READ THIS!
1. NEW SEASON!

"Last time on Total Drama Action,"

"22 campers arrived onto the show, all trying to win a million dollars. There were friendships made, enemies gained, and alliances were broken. After tons of challenges, eliminations, and tears, Lindsay, the foxy yet ditzy blonde won the competition, with some help from her friends Ted and Ed. After this final challenge however, the campers were offered a chance at redemption, and had the oppurtunity to win 5 MILLION DOLLARS! Unfortunately, they failed miserably...But this year, all of the campers have a chance to win again. We're about to introduce the campers for this season that will be boarding a plane that has only one destination, to go across the globe!"

"Now, get into your seat, grab some popcorn, and get ready for a brand new season, on

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!"

...

"Now, last time we left off, you only knew our campers as low-lifes looking for fame...But now, we're ready to introduce the competitiors as...Not quite famous actors..."

A large cardboard box suddenly smashed through the runway gates, and then stopped right in front of Chris. Out of the box stepped a now dizzied Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jonny.

"Introducing, from last season, Ed and Double D!"

"Hiya kids!" Ed said cheerfully as he waved at the camera.

"And brand new to the series, Eddy and my former intern, Jonny!"

"...And Plank! Don't forget Plank is a competitor!" Jonny exclaimed.

"...And Plank..." Chris grumbled.

*Confessional*

Chris: It amazes me that this kid is in Middle School...

*End confessional*

"Next up is..." Chris couldn't finish, because all of the sudden, the cardboard mass the Eds and Jonny used as transportation suddenly collasped, and out emerged Izzy, who then pounced onto Ed's back.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Izzy asked maniaclly. Ed laughed his trademark laugh and smiled.

"And a howdy-doo to you!" Ed laughed.

"...No introduction needed after that...Anyways, the next camper on this new season is..."

"ZIM!" A loud, scrawny voice exclaimed as a spaceship suddenly slammed into the pavement. All of the sudden, the familiar green alien popped out of the now smashed spaceship.

"ZIM IS NOW HERE!" Zim yelled triumphantly.

"...Yeah, Zim's back...Surprised?" Chris groaned.

*Confessional*

Zim: Mark my words human-stink, I WILL WIN!

*End confessional*

"Our next camper returning for this season is Mr. Blik!"

A red monster truck covertable burst through the wrecked remains of the runway gate, and stopped on a dime. Mr. Blik then jumped down with a pair of Coke-black sunglasses on.

"Hey Chris. How's the hair goin'?" Mr. Blik asked.

"Just fine. Glad some of these campers care..." Chris laughed.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: I'm not worrying about losing, because I KNOW I'll win! Everyone knows it!

*End confessional*

"Keeping with the talking pet pattern, another returning camper for this season is Brian Griffin!"

A red family sedan then slowly pulled up, and out walked Brian from the passenger seat.

"Just remember to not take a crap on the plane Brian!" Peter yelled from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that..." Brian muttered as he walked outside.

"Look at you Brian...All mature and grown up on a gameshow...You're more mature than that time Steve Carrell lost his virginity." Peter said through watery eyes.

"...Is that supposed to be a _40-Year Old Virgin _reference?" Brian asked.

"Steve Carrell was in that movie?"

"Peter, he was the star...He was the face of the whole movie."

"Oh...SEE YA BRIAN!" Peter exclaimed as he sped off.

"Ignoring that discussion...Our next returning camper is Courtney!"

A yellow taxi slowly pulled up, but there was a minute of hesitation before Courtney and Heather both emerged from the taxi.

"I don't even know why I agreed to take the same taxi as you..." Courtney muttered.

"You're lucky I payed for the ride over!" Heather snapped.

"Next camper returning to the show is..."

"Yeah, yeah, the whole introduction. I've been through it twice McClean." Duncan grumbled as he walked past Chris.

"Spoil my fun, why don't ya?"

"Welcome the runner-up of TDI, and a returning cast member, Gwen AND Bridgette."

"We really needed another season?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, because I get payed more, and you get payed for your original contract."

As the two girls walked over with the rest of the group, Bridgette accidentally bumped into Edd.

"Oh, sorry." Bridgette said as she spun around.

"That's fine...Uh, what was your name?" Edd asked.

"Bridgette." Bridgette responded with a greetful smile. Edd smiled with a blush, and turned around to Ed.

*Confessional*

Edd: I'm afraid my accidents leading to females is becoming quite...Prone.

*End confessional*

"Introducing the cast member that was 3rd in TDA...Ted!"

Everyone groaned (Except Ed) as a plume of smoke came from the air, and Ted landed with a smug grin on his face.

"Hey everyone. Nice to see you all missed me." Ted laughed.

"And now, introducing the winner of last season, Lindsay!"

A red limo drove right over to Ted, and out stepped Lindsay, who was dressed in her normal clothing as always.

"...Hi Tim!" Lindsay greeted brightly to Ted. Ted's smile slowly disappeared, and his face went to a lowly fair face.

"Well, I'd say it's time to begin our journey across the world, huh?" Chris asked. Just as the 15 campers were ready to board, a yell echoed through the runway near the plane.

"WAIT!"

Chris turned around, to see the small, scrawny form of Flapjack running toward the plane.

"I thought we told you, we're not letting you join this season! We'd already had enough when your whale decided to leave waste at the docks last season!" Chris yelled.

"But I want to win this season..." Flapjack said lowly. Chris rolled his eyes at Flapjack, who now had a pleading look on his face.

"Err...Hmm...FINE! But your big huge whale better not come within 500 feet of us." Chris yelled.

"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack cheered as he ran onto the plane.

*Confessional*

Gwen: Poor kid doesn't realized he entered another deathtrap...

*End confessional*

...

**8 hours later...**

The now 16 campers were all sitting inside a run-down looking room that stretched along about 20 feet to the back of the plane.

"As you all know, we're going to be travelling the world this season, which means we'll be taking a plane as transportation." Chris announced.

"Really, I though this was a boat." Brian said sarcastically. This got a few chuckles, but not from Chris.

"Anyways, this is where the losing teams will be staying after each challenge. Basically, as long as you stay in first, you won't have to sit back here." Chris continued. Chris walked forward, and the seating arrangements suddenly changed, and the plane had a Ritz-ed out look.

"This is where the winning teams will stay...I can tell from your mouths that you will want to win each time..." Chris laughed as everyone's mouths dropped from the look of the place.

"Now, another new thing to the season is this..." Chris began, as a bell suddenly went off in the background.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"Every time that bell sounds, you'll have to break into a musical number. Anybody who doesn't sing will be automatically eliminated from the competition." Chris explained.

"In fact, let's get a music number...Right now!"

Everyone glanced at each other, until Flapjack took and deep breath and began singing.

_When I signed up for a gameshow, I thought it would be fun!_

Brian stared at Flapjack in question, and then he breathed in and began to join in.

_But so far, it's only been a son of a-_

Ed giggled and then joined in as well, only off-key.

_RICH! That's what I want to be!_

_The world looks new to me, when I'm not at sea!_

By this point, everyone began joining in.

_Now we're flying in a rundown, joke of a plane!_

_I'd much rather be travelling in a car, pelted by the rain!_

_When I get rich, I want my fame to never fall!_

_When I get rich, I want to be owning the mall!_

_If singing in a plane means winning a million dollars and fame,_

_I'm one hundred and fifty percent...GAMEEEEEE!_

The cast finished off the song, and Chris laughed.

"You'd better get used to that...Because you're going to be doing that every episode..." Chris laughed. Everyone groaned, and tried to find a seat. Edd, who couldn't exactly find a seat, was grabbed by Ed and was seated on the one eyebrowed lump.

"Like a carseat in a freeway accident, Double D." Ed laughed. Edd calmly slipped three slips of toilet paper under his bottom to block his rump from being dirtied...Why he had toilet paper in his pocket, who knows?

"Now that you're filled in and all ready to go...Bye!" Chris said, as he pulled out a remote with a large, red button on it.

"...What's that remote do?" Courtney asked nervously.

"Glad you asked...It opens up the floor from under you...We're about to land in Germany..." Chris laughed. One click of the button, and the floor drew open from all the 16 teens, and everyone went plummeting down through the sky.

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" Eddy screamed as he clung onto Edd neck as everyone began falling through the thick clouds above Germany.

"Have fun! Hopefully you land softly!" Chris yelled from the plane above in a strangely sadistic voice.

...

A/N: YES, TIME FOR A BRAND NEW SEASON!

(A/N(2): YES, Bridgette will be playing a part in the season...Most likely as Edd's love interest...)


	2. Put a Cork in It

THANK YOU FO THE VIEWS...But I need REVIEWS...

...

Chapter 2

Put a Cork In It

"Well, I guess dying while falling through the air is better than dying on a bed!" Edd screamed as him and the 15 other teens plummeted through the air. Without knowing he was doing it, Edd gripped onto the closest person's leg, who just so happened to be Bridgette's leg.

*Confessional*

Edd: Whatever you viewers are thinking, I didn't mean to do that! I was falling to my presumable death.

Bridgette: That Double D kid is real cute...But I don't know what made him think it was okay to grab my leg...I mean, I have a boyfriend...

Eddy: Way to score lady points right before we almost died Sockhead...

*End confessional*

Right before the whole group was about to smash into the ground, a giant net suddenly caught them, and slowly dropped them to the ground.

"Did we just fly?" Lindsay asked, rubbing her head in confusion.

"No blonde, I saved all of your butts..." The familiar blue robot Jenny said as everyone glanced over.

"Jenny? Where have you been all this time?" Ted asked.

"My mom got on my case about losing to your girlfriend over there, so she made me arrange a new contract with the producers that made me an intern for Mr. McLAME..." Jenny groaned. "Speaking of which..."

The huge Total Drama plane landed in the huge field next to where the cast landed, and Chris walked out quickly after.

"Hello people! I see you found one of the losers that became my employee, huh?" Chris smirked.

"Wait, one?" Courtney asked quizzingly.

"Oh, right. All the losers that didn't make it for this season...Yeah, they're my interns. Unfortunetly, child labor laws couldn't get me Billy, Bessie, Timmy..."

"I GET IT...Child labor laws prevented you from overworking them..." Courtney groaned angrily.

"So...Your first challenge involves wine bottles..." Chris began.

"Um...I think we're too young to have wine..." Lindsay stated.

"We're not drinking the wine, jeez!" Chris said angrily. Chris then tossed a wine bottle at Lindsay, which clocked her square in the head. Ted's eyes bulged at his girlfriend, and he dived down to check on her condition.

"Your first challenge is for each of you to try and uncork those wine bottles in European tradition. Since they're are three wine bottles, the three people who open the bottles first are the team captains and get to choose their teammates." Chris explained.

"Also, you can only try to remove the cork with your mouth, seeing as the cork is glued to the bottle."

"Oh my. Mother and father won't be pleased if I need dental work after this..." Edd said worridly.

...

The challenge began with Flapjack, who observed the bottle closely.

"Oh, Capt'n showed me this trick once!" Flapjack exclaimed. Flapjack wrapped his tongue around the bottle slowly, and then bit his top teeth down on the hard cork. Flapjack then began to pull hard, and right before Flapjack thought his skull would get pulled out of his skin, the cork burst off, and everyone cheered.

"Flapjack is the first team captain!...Next!"

*Confessional*

Flapjack: Yay, now I'm a Captain! K'Nuckles would be so proud!

*End confessional*

...

After Mr. Blik and Eddy failed to pull off the cork, Ted came up to try and pull it off.

*Confessional*

Ted: I figured, 'Why not try a different approach?'.

*End confessional*

Ted walked up, and out of his head came a flamethrower mechanism, and it fired out, causing the glue on the cork to begin to melt.

"Hey...Ted..." Ted ignored whoever was talking to him, and continued torching the top of the bottle.

"..Ted..."

"TED!"

Ted stopped, and then looked at the bottle. As it turned out, he had glas blown the bottle, and the bottle's size had gotten smaller, but unfortunetly, the cork remained on the bottle.

"Well, seeing as you didn't remove the cork, that's another failure!" Chris laughed. Ted glared at Chris, and then walked back over to Lindsay.

...

"Next up, Ed!"

Ed ran over gleefully, and immeadetly clutched the bottle in his jaws. Ed slowly chewed on the cork, until out of the blue, Ed threw the bottle into the air and then swallowed the bottle.

"You moron! I RENTED that bottle! That thing cost 2 grand!" Chris yelled. Ed laughed, and then burped up the cork.

"Well...I guess it counts that you got the cork off...Ed's the second captain..." Chris groaned. Ed smile cheerily, and started hopping happily.

*Confessional*

Ed: OH GOODY GOODY! I get to choose my team! We'll definetly win!

Ted: I'm sure Ed will come to his sense and put me on his team...Right?

*End confessional*

...

After about 5 other people attempted, Brian came up to try and pull the cork off the third and final bottle.

*Confessional*

Brian: I know how to un-cork wine bottles. I've gotten drunk a few times...And you try different things...Yeah...

*End confessional*

Brian bit onto the cork, and began growling and dragging the bottle around.

"Why...Grr...Won't this...Grr...Come off?" Brian growled. Brian continued dragging it, and then the bottle became wedged between two rocks. After about 2 minutes more of wiggling the bottle, it finally came off, and the bottle smacked into Ed's chest, which caused the big lug to blast the wine bottle he swallowed flew into Eddy and knocked him to the ground.

"And Brian is our third and final team captain!" Chris announced. Brian's tail simply wagged slowly, his face with no clear emotion, and he walked away.

*Confessional*

Brian: Sure, being a captain is good, but now I need to figure what'd make the perfect team. I need good singers...Singing talent is the best thing to have in this season...

*End confessional*

...

"Now that our team captains have been decided, let's make some teams! Each captain gets to choose four other people to be on your team, except the last team who chooses, who'll have six." Chris explained.

"Brian, you'll start."

Brian looked at the 13 remaining teens.

_Ted was a good singer...But why would I choose him when no one likes him?_

_Courtney is a great singer. She also got far in the competition last season..._

"I choose first...Courtney!" Brian decided.

"Glad you know who the best person here is..." Courtney said smuggly. Courtney walked over next to Brian.

*Confessional*

Courtney: I'm on a team with a talking dog...I don't think it could get worse...But I guess all geniuses had to deal with the worst of conditions.

*End confessional*

_Now, I need to add some diversity to the team. So one who is down to Earth, but has strong spirit...Someone like..._

"Gwen." Brian continued.

*Confessional*

Gwen: This...Dog wasn't so bad at singing, so at least my team has a chance, as long as Courtney doesn't boss us around, or if Brian chooses someone who'll drag us down...

*End confessional*

"Next person I choose is...Ted."

Ted jumped up in happiness, and then ran over to Brian.

*Confessional*

Ted: I know A DOG chose me, but hey, I have a good chance with who's on my team...

*End confessional*

"Finally, I choose..."

"ZIM, YOU MUST CHOOSE ZIM!" The annoying, green alien yelled. Brian groaned and pinched the bridge of his long snout.

"Guh...Zim..." Brian groaned. Everyone gasped, especially Ted.

*Confessional*

Ted: WHAT?

Gwen: WHAT?

Courtney: WHAT?

Brian: Hey, I had to choose someone who was good with technology...Alien or otherwise.

*End confessional*

"Next team captain to choose is Flapjack."

Flapjack looked around attentively to try and find someone that'd do well on his team, and then he spotted Edd, who Flapjack knew was a smart guy.

"I'd like Double D!" Flapjack responded. Edd smiled a small smile and walked up.

"...Eddy!" Flapjack continued. Eddy snickered lowly and walked up next to Edd.

"You know, I can get you with that blonde girl you like..." Eddy whispered as he directed his eyes over to Bridgette and perked his eyebrows. Seeing as Flapjack was still hesitating to choose someone, Eddy decided to take the choosing into his hands.

"Bridgette!" Eddy exclaimed. Flapack was surprised by the sudden choice, but his face showed he seemed to agree.

"Yeah, how about Bridgette?" Flapjack agreed. Bridgette walked over, and Eddy slowly pushed Edd closer to Bridgette.

"If you're going to make your move, you'd better start with introductions..." Eddy whispered.

"I already know her name...And she knows mine..." Edd whispered back as Eddy pushed him within a foot of the blonde, surfer girl in question.

"Then just...Talk lovey with her, I don't know! My bro always told me it'd be an easy a deal once you knew the girl..." Eddy whispered back. Edd glanced over to Bridgette, and he slowly tried to make a move of some sort.

"So, what did you do before you went on this show?" Edd asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I was on a surf team, I did some environmental work around the world for a while." Bridgette responded.

"Oh...That sounds giving..." Edd muttered nervously.

*Confessional*

Edd: Sure, I'd known quite a bit about the environment, but how was I going to compete with surfing? All I know about surfing is what I read when Eddy forced me and Ed into that surf school scam...What am I supposed to do?

Ted: Correct if I'm wrong, but wasn't Edd going after Courtney? I mean, she can be a pain, but it's a perfect match! An over-abusive, A-Type girl and a kid who wears a sock on his head and is a brainiac!

Eddy: I figured, with only one more person to choose, we needed someone strong...Someone who could munipulate people to do their own jobs and duties, someone like...

*End confessional*

"...How about Heather?" Eddy asked. Edd, Flapjack, and Bridgette all gasped at Eddy's suggestion.

"Eddy, you do know what she does with people on her team, correct?" Edd asked.

"Of course I do. We all know what she does. We just have to stay away from her. We'll let her work her magic against OTHER teams, and then we'll eliminate her as soon the merge comes up" Eddy snickered.

"You know, that isn't such a bad plan." Bridgette reasoned.

"But what if we don't realize she's playing us?" Flapjack asked.

"Then we'll just eliminate her BEFORE she gets us out..." Eddy responded.

"Grr...Fine.." Edd muttered in defeat.

"Yeah, we choose Heather!" Flapjack yelled.

*Confessional*

Heather: Just because I'm not the team captain doesn't mean that I can't play that stupid whale boy for all he's worth. As long as he stays stupid and unprepared, my plan will work fine.

*End confessional*

"Now the last team, Ed, you get the five remaining campers. Izzy, Lindsay, Mr. Blik, Duncan, and Jonny."

Ed smiled proudly and promptly welcomed his teammates, and prepared for the next announcement.

"Now, you'll need a team name. Any takers?" Chris asked. Flapjack pondered for a second, and then his eyes blew open like fireworks.

"How about, 'Team ADVENTURE'!" Flapjack exclaimed. Eddy looked strangely at Flapjack, and then slapped his face.

*Confessional*

Eddy: This kid's really getting on my nerves...

Flapjack: I'm so excited for our first challenge as Team Adventure!

Heather: Like I said, stupid and unprepared...

*End confessional*

"Team Melon!" Jonny exclaimed from behind Ed. Obviously, Ed had no problem with this name.

"Now, Brian's team?" Chris asked. Everyone glanced at each other, not knowing an exact name to choose. Ted decided to finally pipe up.

"Team Battleship!" Ted yelled. Everyone on his team let out a resounding "WHAT?" after he spoke their team name.

"Alright...I was expecting a name complimenting my looks, but I guess I'm not that lucky..." Chris groaned.

*Confessional*

Ted: Pff, what was he expecting. A team to be called, 'Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot'? I don't think so...

*End confessional*

...

"Now, your next challenge is going to be fun...For me to watch! We've provided you with three German pickup trucks-" Chris started, when Edd quickly interupted him.

"Actually Chris, those are pickup trucks from America..." Edd corrected. Chris growned at Edd's comment.

"...I really hope you don't contradict me like that ever again...Anyways, you'll drive these German..."

"Umm..."

"AMERICAN...trucks across the green mountains that are beyond here. You'll keep riding them until the finish line, which is about 2 miles across those mountains. You must keep ALL of the bottles of wine on the truck...20 to be exact...If a team loses at least one bottle, you're automatically out of the race, and one of you will be taking the Drop of Shame tonight..."

"Drop of Shame?" Edd asked nervously.

"I'll explain it later Sherlock..."

"But Chris, how'll we be able to keep the bottles from falling out? Unless we have a tarp or something, they'll definetly spill out on the first hill!" Courtney asked. Chris laughed at this question.

"That's where the fun comes in. One of your teammates needs to keep the bottles on the truck..."

*Confessional*

Brian: If there was anyone who was doing that, it'd be the most physical out of us, which unfortunetly, was..

*End confessional*

"I'll do it..." Ted volunteered.

"Now...get moving to that finish line, our rental on these trucks only lasts for an hour..."

...

In the Team Battleship truck, Brian was driving the truck, while in the back, Ted and Zim were sitting in the back. Gwen and Courtney were in the passenger and far back seat.

"So...Ned, is it?" Zim asked. Ted was busy trying to hold the bottles together.

"My name's Ted..."

"Ted, what exactly do these liquids taste like?" Zim asked as he poked his finger into the bottle of wine, which actually was filled of wine.

"Believe me kid, you don't want to try it..." Ted groaned, remembering the liquor fiasco from last season during the racing challenge. All of the sudden, Zim began screaming. It turned out, his finger had gotten stuck to the bottle's hole.

"AHH! It's trying to digest my finger!" Zim yelled as he flailed his hands, which caused the bottle to fly into the air, but luckily, Ted caught it before it was about to fly behind them.

"...Don't touch the bottles Zim. It's our one ticket to actually winning." Ted groaned.

"NO ONE ORDERS ZIM AROUND!" Zim yelled.

...

Meanwhile, on Team Melon, driving roles were basically being switched around, seeing as Ed and Jonny were too young to drive, no one wanted to risk their life by letting Izzy drive, and Lindsay didn't even know if she could actually drive, so this left just Mr. Blik and Duncan to swap driving positions every once in a while.

Ed was in the back of the truck, holding the bottles on the truck, when Jonny walked out to the back.

"Hiya Ed! Watcha doin'?" Jonny asked.

"Oh, I am holding these bottles so none fall off, because without them we won't win the challenge..." Ed responded, putting a grim tone on the end of his sentence.

"Really?...What's that Plank?...Plank says that's no job for one guy like you!" Jonny laughed.

"Would you like to help?" Ed asked with his tongue stuck in the hole of one of the bottles.

"You betcha'! How about you buddy?" Jonny asked his wooden board friend, Plank.

Obviously, this got no response...At least in anybody else's mind...

"Plank's in! Let's go buddy!" Jonny said eagerly.

"Can I help too?" Lindsay asked from the rear seat of the pickup truck.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Jonny said happily.

...

On Team ADVENTURE (Or Team Adventure), Edd was busy holding the bottles together in the back.

"Oh dear, this isn't exactly what I planned on doing today..." Edd groaned. Eddy poked his head from the rear of the truck, and laughed.

"Boy Sockhead, I almost feel bad for ya..." Eddy scoffed as he crawled over near Edd.

"Eddy, I have a problem..." Edd began.

"Is it that you have a sock on your head or that you talk to yourself too often?" Eddy joked. Edd scowled at Eddy as Ed attempted to keep hold of the bottles.

"Look I know Sockhead. That girl is a righteous pick, which is why I'm willing to help you score a few relationship points..." Eddy smirked.

"Do you treat ALL of your relationships like a game?" Edd asked.

"Look, how about I make you a deal? I'll tell that Bridgette chick a bunch of lies about you, and make you look like a big hero. Then you'll do something for me in return. I scratch your back, you scratch mine, get it?" Eddy explained.

"Eddy, I think it's 'You'll Scratch my back, I'll scratch your's...'" Edd corrected.

"Chris is right...You really need to stop correcting people..." Eddy groaned.

...

Back at the Team Battleship truck, Brian was still driving, when he pulled out his usual aluminum container of liquor.

"Don't you realize that driving while intoxicated usually gets people killed?" Courtney asked.

"Why do you care? If anyone's life has more oppurtunity, it's yours." Brian droned.

"I care because you're driving a car intoxicated with YOUR TEAMMATES in it!" Courtney yelled.

"...Good point..."

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Ted was busy watching Zim mess around with the wine bottles, catching a few flying ones every once in a while.

"These...these...'Wine bottles' are nothing but trouble! Gah!" Zim growled as his small legs sunk into the bottles.

"Uh...What's going on back here?" Gwen asked. Ted directed his attention away from the small alien and laughed.

"Green and stupid is just messing around with the wine bottles..." Ted answered.

"As long as he's not breaking them..." Gwen said.

"What are these things?" Zim yelled as tried pulling his legs out of the bottles.

All of the sudden, Chris and Chef Hatchet rode by on a white ATV.

"Hey people, at the speed you're going you're not going to make it in 2 hours! Let's speed this up with a musical number!" Chris exclaimed. The song chime went off, and everyone groaned. Brian sighed, and then began to sing once again.

_Sometimes when I get depressed, I hit the stuff._

_It then makes me think, life isn't so rough._

Ted realized he had to sing, and gladly began to.

_Last year, I made a mistake and drank the fuzz._

_I ended up getting absolutely buzzed..._

Zim looked at Ted strangely, and suddenly he had a strange feeling of music in the background.

_I HATE THE WINE, IT TASTES SO BAAAADDD!_

_MY FEET ARE STUCK, AND IT MAKES ME SADDDD!_

_Brian: Everyone thinks the stuff is radddd..._

_Ted: And sometimes man, the stuff ain't so baddd!_

_Brian: Too many years go by in flash,_

_Ted: Most are bad like Pluto Nash!_

_Brian: But most of them, I get a kick,_

_Ted: From the the greatest thing, called wine I need a lick!_

_Zim: HOW DO YOU LOVE THE WINE, HOW CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT OUT IT?_

_..._

Meanwhile at the Team Melon truck, Ed, Jonny, and Lindsay were still holding the wine bottles together.

"So Ed, how's holding the bottles comin'?" Jonny asked. Ed laughed, and then looked over at Jonny.

"Good. How about you?"

"Great! As long as this doesn't happen to a bottle, we'll win easy!" Jonny said cheerfully, unknowingly throwing a bottle of the back of the truck. Ed's burst open, and he looked to the back of the truck and watched the bottle smash to the dirt road. Lindsay and Jonny glanced back in shock as well.

"...Is that bad?" Lindsay asked. Jonny shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's try it again..." Ed reasoned as he dropped another wine bottle onto the ground, and once again, it smashed upon contact to the ground.

"Cool..."

...

_Ted: Love my friend, is a curious thing!_

_Brian: And my love belongggggsss...To my winnneeeeee!_

_Ted and Brian: Loveeee...belongss...to my WINNNNNEEEEE!..._

_Ted:...And Lindsay too..._

_Brian: And girls in short skirts..._

_Zim: I HATE ALL THOSE THINGS!_

Team Battleship finally crossed the finish line, followed by Team Melon, and then Team ADVENTURE.

"Well, that sucks..." Eddy muttered.

"Maybe you could've done something Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Hey hey, I'm helping you score a hot surfer girl..." Eddy growled.

...

"Well, seeing as not only did Team Battleship sing...sub-par...They also kept all of the bottles on the truck, which means Team Battleship wins the first challeng of the season and gets to stay in First Class tonight!" Chris announced. Team Battleship cheered, most loudly was Ted.

*Confessional*

Ted: WOO HOO! First challenge and we win it! I'm going all the way this year! This year, Number 1 is Ted!

Brian: Yeah, I guess winning the first challenge was good...Though putting all that wine to waste kinda sucked...

*End confessional*

"Team Adventure...Man, I expected alot more from you guys...I'll see..."

SMASH!

"What the?-"

Chris was interupted by Ed, who was still dropping the wine bottles on the ground. Chris walked over with a scowl and glared at Ed.

"I think that was a bad thing..." Lindsay realized.

"What happened?" Mr. Blik asked from the driver's seat. Chris' glare was enough to put the message across.

"We lost the challenge, that's what happened..." Duncan groaned.

"...I'll see you losers later..." Chris said flatly.

...

Later in the Total Drama plane, Team Melon was sitting at the Drop of Shame ceremony, being explained how the Drop of Shame worked from Chris.

"Team Melon, one of you are taking the Drop of Shame today. If you receive one of these Barf Bags, that means you're safe...For now...You'll vote by using these passports. If stamp one of these, that means you want that specefic camper to take the Drop of Shame...Where we basically throw you out of the plane with a parachute bag..." Chris laughed.

*Confessional*

Ed: I don't know...

Mr. Blik: It'd be either Ed or Lindsay...They both kinda messed up...

Duncan: I don't know...Everybody pretty much messed up...

*End confessional*

"The first bag goes to...Duncan..."

"...Izzy..."

"...Mr. Blik..."

"...Jonny..."

Both Ed and Lindsay, both who were in danger to be eliminated, were COMPLETELY oblivious to the ceremony, and were staring into the ceiling.

"The final bag goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lindsay..."

Lindsay finally payed attention, and cheered, but was smacked in the head by the Barf Bag. Ed's eyes looked like marbles when he realized he was eliminated.

"Ed, you have 5 seconds to get that parachute bag on and get ready to falling about 30,000 feet!"

Ed grabbed his parachute bag from Chris, and walked toward the open plane door. Ed glanced around slowly, and then smiled.

"...GRAVY!"

Ed then fell backwards out the door, and he went flying through the clouds, but when he pulled his parachute chord, a bowling ball tied to 5 strings popped out.

"Will Ed ever realize I don't like him? Will Lindsay actually ever realize she's in the game? Will Team Battleship be able to keep its momentum? Find out next time on

TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!"

...

**A/N: REVIEWS AND VIEWS, THAT'S ALL I NEED!**


	3. All Bad in Paree

THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS...But I need REVIEWS...

...

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The 16 teens, old and new, were introduced to the guys and gals that were going to be annoying the heck out of them for the next tons of weeks. After almost dying, the team captains, Flapjack, Ed and Brian, were chosen, and the teams for this season were formed. After Team Melon COMPLETELY screwed up the wine-carrying challenge, it came down to Ed and Lindsay on the chopping block. Of course, stupidity won over...stupidity...And Ed ended up taking the Drop of Shame. This week, who will be taking the Drop of Shame? Will Lindsay actually take this competition seriously? Will Team Melon have a new team captain? And the biggest question of all is, when is Edd going to man up and tell Bridgette he likes her? Most likely, NONE of these questions will be answered on this episode of,

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

...

Chapter 3

Paris...And NOT the Hilton...

Zim suddenly woke up from his nap, and he glanced around with disgust as he observed the sleeping teens (And robot) with him in first class.

*Confessional*

Zim: Gah, it DISGUSTS me how these Earthlings sleep...Especially that talking dog...

Courtney: I would've felt a million times better in first class if that alien wasn't watching us the whole night! Also, that dog Brian wouldn't stop nudging up against my leg...I knw he's a dog, but for crying out loud, I'm not a furry!

Brian: Yeah...I'm used to sleeping next to someone, so I just so happened to nudge up against Courtney...NOTHING PERSONAL...Just, it's a habit...

*End confessional*

Zim slowly poked his head next to Gwen's face, and poked her cautiously. Obviously, she immeadetly woke up, and had a huge scowl at Zim, who smiled nervously.

"I was wondering, are you human. I've never seen anything with green lips since my visit to the M-57 Galaxy..." Zim asked.

"...Get off my face..." Gwen muttered, trying to hide anger that she thought wasn't imaginable.

"Sorry..." Zim muttered as he crawled back to his seat in first class.

*Confessional*

Brian: I haven't seen this many perverts on a plane since that time I went to Las Vegas...

_*Cue flashback*_

_Brian is sitting on plane next to fat guy in Klingon costume._

_"Are you goin' to the Star Trek convention?" The fat guy asks._

_"No." Brian responds. Another man, skinnier this time, who has a toothpick in his mouth and has messy hair, leans over to Brian._

_"Are you going to that monster truck rally this weekend?" _

_"No!"_

_Another man leans over to Brian, this time a bone-dry guy with blood-shot eyes._

_"Hey man, want some Speed?"_

_"...Hell, yes..."_

_*End cutaway*_

Brian: Huh, I didn't know we could do cutaways on this show...

*End confessional*

...

Meanwhile in the economy class of the plane, Flapjack was busy fiddling with a small rubix cube he found while rummaging through Edd's things.

"Flapjack, you've been working at that thing for an hour. Could I please have the Rubix back?" Edd asked. Flapjack, while fumbling with the cube, suddenly peeled one of the stickers off.

"...Oh, I get it!" Flapjack laughed as he began messing with it again.

"Hey Double D, want me to make the first move to help ya out?" Eddy whispered. Edd pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"Eddy, if it'll keep you quiet, then so be it..." Edd sighed. Eddy snickered, and he slowly inched himself closer to Bridgette.

"Hey, you know Sockhead over there, right?" Eddy asked.

"Who, Double D? Yeah." Bridgette responded with a welcoming smile. Eddy rolled his eyes in ease.

*Confessional*

Eddy: What's Double D so worried about? She seems like a girl fit for him...Besides the surfing thing...

*End confessional*

"Did you know he's an avid inventor. He's made stuff like roller coasters, golf courses, prize-grabbing machines, all that kinda stuff!" Eddy exclaimed with energy in his voice.

"Wow, he must be real smart, huh?" Bridgette said, sounding somewhat impressed. Eddy snickered, and then began to make the impression even higher.

"He's also a great friend in general. I've been friends with him since I was six-years old, and he can help you out in ANY situation where intelligence is needed!" Eddy laughed.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: The way this short kid was describin Double D, he sounded like a real nice guy...Gah, c'mon Bridge, you already HAVE a boyfriend...Right?

Eddy: Sure, Sockhead isn't a strong guy, but man, once you tell a girl about the size of his brain, the girls get interested...

*End confessional*

"Well, Double D sounds like a nice guy. Speaking of that kid, why does he fall over himself whenever I'm around anyway?" Bridgette asked. Eddy laughed, and then leaned over.

"Between you and me, he's got the hots for you, and he's not exactly good with girls. Could you be a friend, and just be nice to him and humor him a bit?" Eddy whispered. This request was followed with a good slap to the face from Bridgette.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: I already have a boyfriend! Now I have to decide whether I want to break this poor kid's heart, or cheat on my boyfriend!

Eddy: Man, what was that for? This thing's going to bruise for weeks!

*End confessional*

...

"Well...This stinks..." Mr. Blik muttered as Team Melon sat in the back of the economy class.

"Without a team leader, who's going to get us through the challenges?" Jonny asked. "What do you think buddy?"

Obviously, there was no answer from Plank...

"Maybe we could go with the one person who has a piece of SENSE in this team?" Duncan asked.

"Hey, I may be a cat, but I'm not stupid!" Mr. Blik yelled.

"Plank says we should call on our secret weapon!" Jonny exclaimed. Lindsay payed close attention, as well as Izzy, while both Mr. Blik and Duncan groaned.

"Tell him about the plan buddy..." Jonny said, holding Plank in front of him. Although Mr. Blike and Duncan didn't pay an attention to the pile of stupidity, Izzy and Lindsay were listening attentively as if they actually understood everything.

"Wow, Plank's really smart!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Aw, Plank says, 'Not as smart you...'..." Jonny translated.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik:...I've never seen a conversation this stupid in my whole life...

*End confessional*

"Could we please just pick a leader and stay on that?" Mr. Blik growled.

"Fine that, what makes you such a great leader?" Duncan asked.

"I own an entire mansion. I'm a millionaire, and I have to pry my friends Waffle and Gordon out of everything! If I can juggle my taxes, friends, and everything else in-between, I DEFINETLY deserve to be the leader!" Mr. Blik was a smug grin. "And what do you have? 5 years of Juvie?"

"Actually, yes. Along with the ability to kill more than just a mouse..." Duncan said, cracking his knuckles. Mr. Blik laughed nervously, and slowly nudged away.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: Sure, we need a juvenile delinquent to lead us!

*End confessional*

"Sorry to tell you Team Melon, but we're just about to reach our destination..." Chris said out of nowhere next to Mr. Blik, who jumped out of his seat.

"How'd you get here?" Mr. Blik asked with a surprised tone.

"That's not important...If you'd like to know, we're about to lan...Er, DROP you into La Paree!" Chris exclaimed.

"What is...Ah Praire?" Zim asked with an eyebrow perked in confusion.

"Paris, you moron." Courtney answered. Zim's eyes lightened.

"What is a Paris?" Zim asked.

*Confessional*

Lindsay: Oh my gosh! I hear that you can find TONS of cute dresses and shoes in Paris! Eee!

Edd: I'm quite interested in visiting Paris. From what I heard, many intellectuals come from Paris, and who could ignore the fine art field? Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe...

Zim:...What's Paris?

*End confessional*

"So...Wait, how are we getting down?" Edd asked.

"With how smart you are, shouldn't you be able to figure out I said DROP, not LAND?" Chris asked with a sly smile.

"Oh dear, I suppose this will be painful..." Edd muttered, before the floor from under everyone caved out, and once again, everyone went falling through the air.

"WHY A SECOND TIME?" Eddy asked right before everyone smashed into a huge swimming pool (Or what they THOUGHT was a swimming pool...). Eddy rose his head above the water and spit tons of water out of his mouth.

"Well, at least he didn't count on a swimming pool being here..." Eddy said thankfully.

"Actually Eddy, we're in the fountain of the Tuileries Palace..." Edd corrected. Eddy groaned got out of the fountain.

"Details, details..." Eddy replied.

"Well, what do we do until Chris gets here?" Bridgette asked. Edd suddenly pulled out an abacus from under his hat, and began calculating something.

"The closest airport from here is about an hour from here...So at the speed he's going, it should be another...two hours before he gets to us..." Edd answered. Everyone groaned, and Edd smiled innocently.

Edd climbed out, but Flapjack poked him on the shoulder from out the fountain.

"Hey Double D, I finished it!" Flapjack exclaimed, and sure enough, he showed Edd the completed Rubix cube.

"How in Sam Hill did you...?" Edd asked, before he grabbed it and then stuck it under his hat.

"Hey, can you help me out here?" Bridgette asked from behind Edd. Eddy slid over and nudged Edd.

"...S..Sure!" Edd exclaimed immeadetly. Edd grabbed Bridgette's hand, and pulled, but thankfully (Or unthankfully) Eddy grabbed Edd's back and helped pull as well. Because of the added effort, Edd pulled Bridgette out, and Bridgette then landed on top of Edd (Though this caused Eddy to be crushed).

"Oh...Ha ha...Sorry..." Bridgette laughed as she quickly got off of Edd. Edd's face filled up with red, and he got up shortly after.

*Confessional*

Edd: Curse my accidents leading to attraction...Eddy really does want me with this girl...

Bridgette: Before anyone gets on my case, that was a complete accident! I like Double D, but I don't LIKE him...Do I?

Eddy: Even though I'll probably need to fix my aching back, it's worth it to get Sockhead with Bridgette...Ow...

*End confessional*

"...Ow..." Eddy groaned after Edd got off him.

"Oh, sorry Eddy..."

...

A/N: Yes, I'm hoping to get the EddXBridgette relationship across faster...Probably next couple chapters...

VIEWS AND REVIEWS!


	4. Fear and Loathing in Paree

Chapter 4

Fear & Loathing in Paree

Finally, after about 2 hours of waiting, Chris finally arrived with Chef Hatchet.

"Hey everyone! Enjoy the wait?" Chris asked with a laugh. Everyone groaned, most loudly was Eddy.

*Confessional*

Eddy: The only reason I'm on this show is to win the 5 million dollar prize, but if it's going to take shivering in Paris, then I really don't want to be a part of this!

*End confessional*

"Glad you had fun! Now, follow me and Chef, because we're heading to your next challenge...Which is about a 2 mile walk from here!" Chris announced.

Once again, everyone groaned...

...

During the long walk over to the challenge, Eddy decided it was time to use the other teens to his advantage.

*Confessional*

Eddy: I've watched these game shows before, and from what I saw, forming alliances usually got people far enough that they could win easily. So, I figured, why not try that here? And I knew the perfect person to start with...

*End confessional*

Eddy slowely made his way near Flapjack, and he tapped the adventurer and team captain on the shoulder.

"Wha? Hi Eddy!" Flapjack exclaimed as he noticed Eddy from behind him.

"Hi...Uh, Flapjack. Say, you know what an alliance is?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"...No..." Flapjack responded with a confused tone.

"It's where us two...Along with anyone else in the alliance, team up and try to win! Doesn't that sound like..." Eddy just let Flapjack complete the sentence.

"ADVENTURE!" Flapjack yelled.

"Right! So wadda ya say?" Eddy asked. Flapjack thought for a minute, and then smiled.

"Sure, I'd like an alliance!"

*Confessional*

Eddy: Wow, that was REALLY easy!

Flapjack: Now that I have an alliance, this game's going to be SOOO much easier!

Heather: Even though that flat-headed kid stole Flapjack, it'll just make it easier to use the greedy kid and the stupid kid to my advantage.

Eddy: Now, what about that other girl. What was her name...Lindsay? Yeah, next on my list...

*End confessional*

"Here we are campers!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone finally looked up from the walk, and were amazed to see the famous Eiffel Tower, towering (DUH!) above everything.

"Today's challenge will literally be a team effort. Two of your teammates will climb up the tower with two batons. You'll then pass then hand off the two batons to two more campers from your team, who'll ride down the other side of the tower in a mining cart...Whoever crosses the finish line right here next to me, wins immunity! The last team here will be dropping a teammate tonight." Chris explained. Edd looked at the tower nervously, and then looked back at Chris.

"Are you sure that 'Riding down the Eiffel Tower in mining carts' was listed in our contracts?" Edd asked.

"Of course it wasn't in your contract! And if you're so interested in riding down, you'll be one of the two teammates riding in the mining cart!" Chris replied. Edd then broke into a sweating sprinkler, spitting sweat from his head every few seconds.

*Confessional*

Chris *Reading*: 'Also mother and father, please feel free to bury the cat next to my grave when she dies as well...'. Wow, this kid is weak!

Edd: Well, Kevin DID always tell me to grow a backbone...

*End confessional*

"Alright, I'll be climbing up with..." Mr. Blik hesitated, trying to choose someone to climb up with.

"I'll go! I always wanted go on the Eiffel Tower!" Lindsay exclaimed. Mr. Blik groaned.

"Fine, dumb blonde chick will go with me. Anybody willing to ride down the thing in a mining cart?" Mr. Blik asked.

"Plank says he wants to go!" Jonny exclaimed, holding Plank up.

"Alrighty. Anybody else?" Mr. Blik asked, waiting for about 2 seconds before...

"Oh, I'll go! I haven't ridden down a building in one of those babies in years. Like that one time I-" Izzy was about to ramble, before Mr. Blik pulled two chunks of his hair out and screamed.

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care what happened or where it was, just shut up and get ready up there!" Mr. Blik yelled.

"...Alright! cat has fire in his head!"

"...What does that even mean?"

...

Flapjack began climbing up the tall structure, while Eddy slowly lounged, as Flapjack had Eddy tied to his waist. It was just another advantage of having an alliance.

"Watch it on the later parts blondie. I don't want to fall off..." Eddy said with a smile.

"Sure thing friend!" Flapjack said cheerily as he slowly continued climbing.

*Confessional*

Eddy: You know, when you have a mindless lackey to use to your advantage, this game, and the challenges in general, go by MUCH faster!

Flapjack: Isn't Eddy such a great friend? I bet we'll be friends forever!

*End confessional*

On the other side of the tower, Courtney and Brian were climbing up as well.

Only problem was, Brian's face was being smacked into the side of the tower.

"Hey...OW...Can't you...Ow...SLOW DOWN?" Brian yelled.

"Yeah, but then we'd lose the challenge!" Courtney yelled back. Brian rubbed his head, and saw a glob of blood fill his palm.

"Man, I haven't seen a tower cause this much pain since..."

*Confessional*

Chris: Due to the fact Brian made a REALLY gutsy joke about a certain event in American history, we're not allowed to show you his joke OR cutaway...

*End confessional*

...

Finally, Mr. Blik climbed up, followed by Lindsay.

"Alright, now let's get this thing over to the cart, and we'll win this thing easily!" Mr. Blik exclaimed as he began running over to their team's cart, followed by Lindsay behind him.

...

Flapjack shortly after climbed up, pouring with sweat, and plopped onto the roof, with Eddy lounging on his back.

"Oh, we're finally here?" Eddy asked as he got off of Flapjack's back.

"Now, you have the batton, right?" Eddy asked. Flapjack's eyes popped open from his exhaustion, and he sighed.

"I think I left it at the bottom..." Flapjack squeaked.

"WHAT?"

...

Finally, after about 5 minutes after Team Melon had arrived first, Courtney reached the top, followed by a now battered and bloodied Brian.

"Great, everyone else is already here!" Courtney whined.

"F*** you..." Brian muttered.

"How could you forget the batton? Aw man, now we're ganna lose!" Eddy yelled. Unfortunately, Courtney heard this, and then was reassured.

"Well that was a stroke of luck..." Courtney muttered.

"No, no, me surviving all the crap you put me through on the tower...That was just a regular occurance. My eye leaking fluid and me still being alive is totally normal..." Brian muttered, and then he fell to the ground.

"You know, you're not helping by lying on the ground. I know you're a dog, but-"

"Screw off..."

...

Meanwhile, Mr. Blik reached their cart, where Jonny and Izzy were waiting.

"Okay baldy and crazy sauce, get this thing moving so we can win this challenge!" Mr. Blik yelled as he tossed the two battons to Jonny and Izzy.

"Oh boy, let's go Plank!" Jonny exclaimed. Jonny pressed himself into the mining cart, but it didn't give an inch.

"Uh...How do we move it?" Jonny asked.

"Good question, Baldy." Chris smirked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, once again shocking Mr. Blik.

"How do you do that?" Mr. Blik asked after recoiling from his shocked state.

"Basically, your whole team needs to push...Not so hard once you think about it..."

Mr. Blik looked around frantically, trying to figure out how to push the cart, when he spotted Duncan, and came up with a plan.

"Hey Punk Rock, get over here and help me push!"

...

On the Team Battleship side, Courtney and Brian finally reached their carts, where the rest of the team was waiting.

"HURRY! We must be quick!" Zim yelled as he stood in the mining cart.

"Yeah, I want to win two in a row!" Ted yelled, sitting next to Zim as well.

*Confessional*

Zim: The Earth Monkeys' lack of strength amuses me...

*End confessional*

...

"I can't reach it!" Flapjack exclaimed as he dangled off the side of the tower, only being held up by Eddy, who was holding the rope Flapjack was connected to.

"Keep trying! We can't lose this challenge!" Eddy yelled. Eddy, who's hands weren't exactly prepped for holding a normal-sized kid, suddenly lost his grip on the rope. While trying to frantically grab the rope again, Eddy tangled himself into the rope, and began falling down the tower.

Eddy then fell past Flapjack, who was falling down as well, as the two continued plummeting down the tall tower.

...

Meanwhile, Team Adventure was still waiting for their teammates.

Obviously, the most angry member on the team at this point was Heather.

"Grr, where are they? Everyone else is here and our teammates aren't even here!" Heather whined.

Next to the mining cart was Edd, who had considerably calmed down since the realization he was going down the tower in the mining, but then became nervous again when he realized he was going down with...Bridgette.

As always, Edd stayed quiet around Bridgette, like from the beginning.

*Confessional*

Edd: With no Eddy to give me false advice, this means I can finally talk to her without peer influence!

*End confessional*

Edd glanced at Bridgette with guilt, and then his eyes lowered.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today at that fountain...I guess I'm a bigger klutz than I thought I was..." Edd laughed.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Besides, I'm not that great of staying out of accidents myself..." Bridgette assured with a smile. Edd suddenly realized something he'd never noticed before when talking to Bridgette...Or any other girl for that matter...

_He was having a conversation, and was comfortable with it..._

"I'd doubt that...Being involved with environmental things really call for cautious people, and you seem to be one of them. I've caused much more trouble than you probably have, seeing as I'm always with Ed and Eddy...They'd drag me into so many of their scams, mostly Eddy's ideas, and make me a part of the trouble they caused..." Edd remarked, remembering things like the Mucky Boys lie, trying to escape school in the junk plane, and especially the scam that ran the Eds out of Peach Creek, and made Edd think his friends drowned in quick sand...

"Did you ever make your team have to sit in the rain overnight?" Bridgette asked, somehow starting a competition in the two's minds.

"Were you ever run out of town because of a terrible scam?"

"Did you ever get sprayed by a skunk?"

"Did you ever think you had a fatal disease?"

This caused a moment of silence between the two, but more so an embarassed moment.

*Confessional*

Bridgette:...Did we just get into an arguement on what awful things have happened to us?

Edd: Oh my, it seems that love is overtaking my sense...Blasted affection...But I say, that conversation was a stepping stone that Eddy most certaintly would've made me dodge...

*End confessional*

...

Eddy and Flapjack meanwhile...

Were falling...

Just as the two were about to hit the ground, they smacked into a flagfole, which bent the pole so far back, the tip of the pole made a **_CLINK! _**sound when it touched the gravel ground.

"Got it!" Flapjack exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the second batton that rested on the ground.

"Now what?" Eddy asked, his voice muffled by the tangled rope on him.

All of the sudden, the pole flew back into place, and rocketed the two tangled "buddies" straight up into the sky and through the fluffy Paris clouds.

...

At the Team Battleship cart, Gwen and Courtney were busy trying to push the cart, while Ted and Zim were sitting in the cart impatiently. A few feet away, Brian was lying on the floor with multiple bandages covering his face, and a black eyepatch on his left eye.

"Couldn't you help us a bit?" Gwen asked the talking dog as he then picked his head up.

"And what, get another concussion? Why not?" Brian muttered as he walked over and began trying to push, but then he smacked his face into the cart.

"Wait a minute, it's Ted's weight. Ted, get out of the cart and push!" Brian commanded. Ted glared at Brian.

"I can't, I'm going down-"

"JUST GET OUT AND PUSH THE DAMN CART!" Brian yelled. Ted's nerves reached a high in fear, and he slowly got out.

"Okay...I'll help..." Ted squeaked.

"Hey, this thing is going to fast. I figured you guys would be falling down the side while trying to climb this thing. Let's have a musical number!" Chris laughed as the familiar song chime went off. Everyone groaned at the sound of this, but knew it meant disqualification if they didn't sing. Brian breathed in, and once again began the song number.

_Brian: Flying high, or flying low,_

_Ted: The one place, Paris is the way to go!_

_Edd: Paris, the city of art! Eiffel Tower, the Arch and more!_

_Ted: Paree, the city of love and peace!_

_Brian: Makes you wonder, we're you're from.._

_Ted: Loving Paris, is liking loving love!_

_Jonny: Land of frogs' legs and stuff!_

_Ted: Whether you're eating frogs or drinking wine..._

_Courtney: The life of Paris, is so fine!_

_Ted: Whether it's love, life, art or-_

_Jonny: FROGS!_

_Ted: You'll get what you want!_

_Brian: Where love and art meet, is the place where you wanna be!_

_Lindsay: Once you get there, your life can be free!_

_Edd: Parisss...Is the land of-_

_Ted: LOVE!_

_Mr. Blik: LOSS!_

_Lindsay: FASHION!_

_Brian:...Bill Crystal movies..._

_Edd: ART!_

_Jonny: FROGS!_

_Brian: Paris isss...The landddd of what you want!_

"Now, let's get this thing pushed!" Brian said, as the rest of Team Battleship began pushing the cart.

"Grrr...THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Zim yelled. The green alien then pulled out a huge rocket booster, which then ignited at will, sending the mining cart flying down the side of the tower.

"Well, that wasn't so hard..." Ted muttered.

All of the sudden, the tangled bodies of Eddy and Flapjack smashed onto the roof, which happened to give Team Adventure's cart forward motion.

"Gah...GET INTO THE CART!" Eddy yelled. While he yelled this, he spit the two battons at Edd, which knocked him into the moving cart, landing on top of Bridgette.

"You know, I'm starting to think we're both klutzes..." Bridgette suggested as the two got off of each other.

"I'd actually agree with tha...AHHH!" Edd screamed as the two teens screamed at the top of their lungs as the mining cart began to roll at a high octane speed down the side of the Eiffel Tower.

...

At the Team Melon cart, everyone was now frantically pushing.

"Plank says, we try this!" Jonny exclaimed, as he then took out a piece of rope. Jonny then tied the rope to Plank, and Jonny then jumped to the front of the wagon.

"And away we go!" Jonny exclaimed as he flung forward, causing the mine cart to fly forward and down the tower.

...

Zim, who was busy smiling in first place, was once again babbling to himself.

"YES! My team shall wi another challenge! In fact, let me contact my Tallest and tell them of our SUCCESS!" Zim exclaimed. Zim's pack unfolded, and a large TV screen popped in front of him. On the screen suddenly popped the two Tallest, leaders of the Irken race.

"My Tallest! I'm proud to report that I am currently WINNING!" Zim yelled. The Tallest stared at Zim in confusion.

"...Yeah, why should we care?" Red Tallest asked. Zim's expression of triumph suddenly changed to confusion.

"Wait, you don't care?"

"Of course we don't! We never even sent you to the planet you're on in the first place! The only reason you're still alive is because you just so happened to come across a planet!" Purple Tallest laughed. Zim still seemed to be confused.

"So...GIR IS stupid?" Zim asked. The screen turned off, with Zim left in a confused state.

"He IS stupid!"

All of the sudden, while Zim was hesitating, another mining cart went speeding past him.

"Uh oh..."

...

"So, how much do you bet at least ONE person will have whiplash after this thing?" Chris asked Chef Hatchet.

"How should I know? Everything gives anybody whiplash nowadays.." Chef muttered.

"Yeah, I guess you're...Oh, here comes the first one now!" Chris exclaimed. The first mining cart burst across the finish line, and out from it popped Edd and Bridgette.

"Team Advenure wins the Paris challenge!" Chris exclaimed as he walked over to the finish line.

"I don't believe it, we won!" Edd exclaimed. Both Edd and Bridgette cheered, and hugged each other in joy.

*Confessional*

Edd: Winning a challenge was a GREAT feeling. Especially considering I won the challenge along with Bridgette...Maybe this show won't be so bad?

*End confessional*

Soon after the next mine cart flew past the finish line. The cart came to a screeching halt, sending Jonny and Izzy flying out.

"That was awesome, especially the part where we smashed into the pavement!" Izzy exclaimed.

About 2 minutes later, Zim slowly crossed the line.

"WHAT? How could I lose?" Zim asked.

"Maybe because you're a clueless alien who's over his head?" Chris suggested. Zim stared into the sky, and then frowned.

"That sounds stupid..."

...

Later in the day, Team Battleship was present at the Barf Bag Ceremony.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect seeing you guys here..." Chris admitted.

"Screw off. I've had two concussions today..." Brian muttered.

"Whoever doesn't receive one of these barf bags, while be kicked off the plane and Total Drama World Tour...The first bag goes to...Gwen...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ted..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney..."

Brian looked around from his one viewable eye.

"Brian, you slowed down the team for quite a while on the climb up..."

"Yeah, because, you're totally not a sadistic asshole.."

"Zim, you pretty much screwed up everything in the end of the challenge..."

"...The final Barf Bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brian..."

"FINALLY!" Brian yelled, as he was then hit with the Barf Bag, sending his to the floor.

"OH F*** YOU!" Brian yelled from the floor. Zim looked at his teammates with anger.

"But...How could I lose?...I AM ZIM!" Zim exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, and you're also getting thrown out of a plane." Chris smirked, who then chucked Zim out the open door of the plane.

"Thank goodness he's finally gone...And let's hope "the fans" don't bring him back..." Courtney said with relief.

"Eh, we just chucked him into the Atlantic Ocean, so he's probably going to be dead in about...5 minutes..." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, because I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR OR ANYTHING!" Brian yelled sarcastically from the floor.

...

A/N:

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	5. Invasion of the Plane Jackers

Chapter 5

Invasion of the Plane Jackers

"...Must...Keep taking...Notes..."

It had been about four hours since the newest episode of TDWT had aired, the large headed boy named Dib had been sitting in front of the TV, watching infomercials, still moaning the same words in front of the TV.

Just then, Gaz, Dib's strange and pyschopath sister walked in, and glared at Dib.

"Dib, get your big head out of the way of the TV..." Gaz growled.

"But Gaz...Zim...Atlantic...Must take more notes..." Dib groaned groggily as he then slid down the screen and onto the floor.

"Zim's on TV?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah...Some reality show called Total Drama World Tour..." Dib groaned from the carpet.

"Is he as stupid on there as he is here?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah...He's off the show now though...In fact, he fell into the Atlantic Ocean...That means planet Earth is SAVED! WE'RE ALL SAFE!" Dib cheered as he jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room, still cheering.

"...Weirdo.." Gaz muttered. Soon after this, Professor Membrane, Dib and Gaz's father and famous scientist, floated in on a TV screen.

"Gaz, has your brother taken his medication recently?"

"...I don't think so..." Gaz muttered.

"WE'RE ALL SAVED!"

...

Last time on Total Drama World Tour,

Paris, the land of love, art and Billy Crystal movies! With falling into fountain art, to riding a near-death thrill ride down the Eiffel Tower, this whole destination was awesome! After a hair-raising challenge with two parts, both danger and life-threatening, the unlikely duo of Bridgette and Double D were enough to win it for Team Adventure! Unfortunately, someone was going home, and it was Zim of Team Battleship that ended up going down the Drop of Shame, falling into the Atlantic Ocean, which means we'll probably never see him again...

Now, with no green aliens to make this show any more annoying, get ready for another exciting episode of

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

...

Eddy slowly sipped out of the tropical shake he had gotten from 1st Class the previous night. It felt great to be treated like the prince he deserve to be treated as. While sipping, he spotted Edd, who was writing a note currently.

*Confessional*

Edd: Though Mother and Father haven't watched Television in a long while, I'm sure they should know of my recent success...Either way, I figured sending a note to them would be best.

*End confessional*

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked. Edd looked up from his note paper.

"Oh, I'm just writing a note to my Mother and Father." Edd laughed.

"Wouldn't it be hard to send a note from a plane?" Bridgette asked. Edd thought for a moment, and then frowned. Edd grumbled and then crumbled up the note.

...

In the economy class, Team Melon was busy...Sitting. Mr. Blik was currently observing the stupidity that was ensuing between Jonny and Izzy.

"Boy, they're dead meat, huh?" Duncan asked Mr. Blik. Mr. Blik glanced at Duncan and groaned.

"Yeah, but as long as we're the two intellectuals, I think we can make it through..." Mr. Blik claimed.

"Don't count your chickens too soon..." Duncan smirked.

"Chickens? ED LOVED CHICKENS!" Jonny exclaimed happily.

"I know, right? He was always carrying them around on our talk show appearances. Especially that one time on Jay Leno!" Izzy exclaimed.

"STOP! I don't want to go to another cutaway!" Mr. Blik yelled.

...

Meanwhile, Team Battleship were busy...Sitting as well.

"Hey Brian, I need to ask you something..." Ted whispered. Brian closed the notebook he was writing in and groand.

"Okay...What?" Brian asked.

"...I understand that you date alot of girls, correct?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of...Dumb girls?"

"Wow, thanks for that...But yeah."

"You know how I'm..."

"YES! I know you're in a relationship with Lindsay! And no, I'm not helping you with it..." Brian responded. Ted sighed and went back to looking out the window of the plane.

*Confessional*

Ted: I still love Lindsay, but it seems that being put on different teams have kinda restricted our relationship and put it into long-distance...

Lindsay: I've been wondering this whole time where Tim was! I haven't seen him this whole time!

*End confessional*

"Pushy..." Ted grumbled.

"At least he's not stuck to your foot every night..." Courtney remarked. Ted looked at Courtney with horror and then glanced at Brian.

"Man, that gu...Dog is real weird..." Ted muttered.

"Yeah, but he isn't that bad of a person...He's thoughtful, and he speaks out loud and...What am I saying? He's a dog!" Courtney exclaimed. Ted stared at Courtney with confusion.

*Confessional*

Courtney: What am I talking about? He's a dog! Besides, I'm already with Duncan! If that dog thinks he's going to get me, then he's...I can't believe I'm saying this...Barking up the wrong tree!

Ted: She thinks she's insane for liking a dog when she talks to herself...Kinda weird.

Brian: I'm trying to hide my affection but...It really doesn't seem like it's working. I mean, maybe I could go somewhere with her. I haven't seen any guy besides that Ted guy talk to her, so maybe I have a shot?

*End confessional*

All of the sudden, a sudden bang echoed through the plane, and everyone went flying out of their seats.

"Oh great, now what kind of torture does Chris have in mind?" Heather groaned.

"Actually, that sounded like something grabbed onto the plane..." Edd muttered. All of the sudden, a chunk of the ceiling of the plane smashed on top of Lindsay's head. A huge TV screen then jammed its way into the plane. Team Adventure walked in from First Class to see what was going on.

On the TV screen, suddenly appeared Zim, who wasn't wearing his disguise, and was in some cockpit of a ship.

"Zim? I thought you drowned in the Atlantic Ocean!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That's what you thought Earth FILTH! Thankfully, GIR decided to listen for once." Zim said with accomplishment in his voice.

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" GIR shrieked as he popped in front of Zim.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY GIR!" Zim yelled as he pushed his robot servant out of the way.

"Now, down to business...I've taken control of your plane via my Voot Cruiser, and I'm about to drive you right into your Colorado Rockies!" Zim exclaimed, followed by an evil laugh.

"Oo, you're taking us to a baseball game? Yay!" Lindsay cheered.

"No, he's talking about the actual Colorado Rockies. Haven't you ever taken Geography?" Brian asked.

"BE QUIET, ZIM IS SPEAKING!" Zim yelled.

"Now, I expect you all to be destroyed in the crash, which means I'll be rid of all of you...ALL OF YOU!" Zim laughed as the TV shut off and detracted through the ceiling.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked as he walked in. Edd looked out the side window, and then glanced back with despair in his face.

"We're about to crash into a mountain..." Edd squeaked. Everyone hesitated for a second, and then began screaming insanely.

All of the sudden, the whole plane lurched to the right, sending everyone falling into the right side of the plane. The massive weight of everyone smashing into the side caused everyone to fall through the plane and into the trees below, and smacking their faces into the snow on the ground.

...

"GIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CONTROL CORE?" Zim yelled.

"I replaced it with spaghetti!" GIR exclaimed as he opened up a small hatch, and spaghetti splattered all over the cockpit, as well as splattering Zim's face.

"I'M BLIND! BLINDED BY SPAGHETTI!" Zim exclaimed as GIR scampered around the cockpit, screaming as the Voot Cruiser than smashed into one of the Rockies.

"What's funny is, I didn't damage my Squidleyspooch until now..." Zim muttered as the cruiser than slid down the side of the large mountain, followed by a mound of snow.

...

A/N:

READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW

**ALSO: **Next episode's musical number won't be an original song by me. This may happen periodically and without notice throught the fic, so excuse me sometimes if my songs are or aren't original without notice...


	6. High Times in the High Mountains

Chapter 6

High Times in the High Mountains

Edd woke up with a throbbing pain in his neck. Edd slowly got out of the powdery snow on the ground, and looked around to try and figure out his environment.

"Right, Rocky Mountains..." Edd muttered. Edd felt something he was sitting on, and he slowly tilted his head down to realize he was lying on a huge snow mound. After seeing this, he finally realized the biting cold surrounding him.

"Blasted cold...If only I had brought my winter coat knowing we were going to a cold climate..." Edd groaned.

"Some sort of hoodie at least..."

...

Mr. Blik popped his head out of the snow, followed by Jonny, who was laughing.

"Woo hoo! What a ride, huh Plank?" Jonny exclaimed.

"Huh? What? Crazy girl? Dumb girl? Goth guy?" Mr. Blik exclaimed as he frantically pulled through the snow, finally pulling Duncan out of the snow by the pyschopath's mohawk.

"If you want to keep all your limbs, I suggest not touching my hair..." Duncan growled. Mr. Blik quickly let go of Duncan's mohawk and slowly tried to pat it down.

Mr. Blik looked around the frosted forest they had landed in and groaned.

"Great. How the heck are we going to get back to the plane?" Mr. Blik yelled. After Mr. Blik said this, the rest of the campers began poking their heads out of the snow, though strangely, a few of the campers were missing.

...

"T...t...Today's challenge is t...t...to find the plane, a...an...and we can get out of h...here." Chris said between chattering. Obviously, the cold was taking a toll on everybody.

"B...But what about the campers that are m...mm...missing?" Heather asked.

"E...easy...You need t...to find them and then get back to th...the plane. The l...la...last time to arrive at the plane...Will s...sen...send one of their teammates of the Drop of Sh...Shame...And to make this g...go faster, let's have a musical n...numb...number while you're searching..." Chris shivered out.

"I...H...h...h...Hate this show.." Mr. Blik chattered.

...

"Okay, so who's missing on our team?" Brian asked. Observing his team, Brian realized that they were missing...

"Courtney...Well, let's get out there before she freezes...I mean, she'll probably have lawsuits all over this show if they do." Brian reasoned.

*Confessional*

Courtney: H...How right Brian i...is...

*End confessional*

"Well, let's go and find her. Thankfully, you know her scent, so it'll be easy to track her down..." Ted reasoned as he clipped a mechanical leash from his body onto Brian.

"Why the leash?" Brian asked.

"Because, I said so..." Ted laughed.

...

"Are you serious? We're missing TWO members of our team?" Mr. Blik yelled, referring to Lindsay and Izzy, both missing from their team.

"You think you have it bad? We have two members missing too!" Heather exclaimed, referring to Edd and Bridgette, which Eddy thought was a strange and perfect coincidence.

"Well, if you've got two missing, I suggest going now!" Chris laughed, who now was wearing a winter jacket.

"Gah...Well, let's just hope Team Battleship isn't too far ahead..." Mr. Blik groaned, as the two remaining teams ran into the woods following Team Battleship.

"And don't forget to sing a song!" Chris yelled into the woods.

"So...What exactly do we sing?" Brian asked Ted.

"...Uh...Um..." Ted blabbered.

"Just come up with anything, you Boltbrain!" Mr. Blik yelled from behind Team Battleship. Ted sighed, and then began to sing once again.

_Ted: Frosty woods on the mountains a wire. The chase for you is on fire._

_Ted and Brian: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo._

_Brian: Woman you want me to give you a sign._

_Ted: And catch my breathing even closer behind_.

_Ted, Brian, Mr. Blik and Eddy: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo._

_Brian: In touch with the ground, I'm on the huntdown after you._

_Ted: Smell like I sound, you're lost in the crowd._

_Brian: And I'm hungry like the wolf!_

_Ted: Straddle the line in discord and rhyme,_

_Mr. Blik: We're on the hunt down after you._

_Brian: Mouth is alive with juices like wine,_

_Ted and Brian: And I'm hungry like the wolf!_

_Mr. Blik: Trying to find you guys were you hide,_

_Eddy: Hoping Sockhead...is alright!_

_Mr. Blik and Eddy: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo._

_Brian: The cold frost hitting our backsides,_

_Mr. Blik: Hopefully those two girls aren't close to dyin'._

_Brian and Ted: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo._

_Brian: In touch with the ground,_

_Ted: I'm on the hunt down after you!_

_Mr. Blik: Scent and a sound, you're lost and we're found,_

_Brian: And I'm hungry like the wolf!_

_Ted: Strut on a line, discord and ryhme,_

_Brian: I howl and I whine, I'm after you..._

_Mr. Blik: Mouth is alive, barely breath inside,_

_Ted, Brian, Mr. Blik, Eddy: And I'm hungry like the wolf!_

_..._

Edd slowly walked around in his now snow-drenched shoes, trying to see if anyone was around.

"My, it seems I've been seperated with everybody..." Edd muttered, right before he clanged right into someone else.

Edd lifted himself up from the impact, and finally noticed it Bridgette.

"My...I guess I wasn't the only one out here..." Edd laughed bashfully.

"Oh Double D, I'm so glad that you're at least here!" Bridgette exclaimed as she helped Edd back up from the ground.

"You...You are?" Edd asked with a blush forming on his face.

"I have this fear of being in the woods by myself, but at least I'm with you out here..." Bridgette said with relief. Edd smiled and laughed heartily.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way...Now, how in Sam Hill are we going to get out of here?" Edd asked.

"Well, how much longer until we freeze?" Bridgette with worry clearly in her voice. Edd slowly thought for a minute, and then crimson filled his face.

"Well, as long as we keep our body temperatures at a fair degree, we should survive about 30 hours...Which means we'll have to...Huddle together for warmth..." Edd said with red covering his face. This suggestion was responded with a huge slap to the face by Bridgette.

*Confessional*

Bridgette: I thought that Edd would at least know I'm already in a relationship, but then again, he still is kinda cute.

Edd: Ow...Why did I suggest that...

*End confessional*

...

Meanwhile, the now wrecked Voot Cruiser was slowly making its way back to Zim's Base.

Inside, Zim was slowly putting his disguise on over his now face from the crash.

"Okay GIR, it's now time to start Phase Two of my plan..." Zim started.

"WE'RE MAKIN' WAFFLES?" GIR screamed.

"...Yes, but that's Phase Four, WE'RE ON PHASE TWO! We'll use this strand of DNA from that Chris monkey...And then use it to form a new disguise, so it'll make my assignment go by quicker...QUICKER!" Zim exclaimed, causing the ship to go haywire once again, and the cruiser crashed into the front lawn of Zim's house.

As usual, everyone walked out of their houses to see what happened. Zim poked his head out of the wreckage and smiled.

"This is normal!" Zim yelled with a smile. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and then walked back into their houses.

"Now, ONWARD!" Zim screamed as he walked into the house.

...

"I don't think it's helping..."

"Of course it is! Using tape's the best way to peel hair off of brown bears!" Izzy whispered to Lindsay as she pulled out a huge piece of duct tape and slapped it onto the brown bear's fur. Izzy quickly swiped the tape off, which caused the brown bear to get up and roar at the two girls interupting his hibernation.

"I think he's awake." Lindsay stated.

"Awesome! Hi Smokey!"

...

Ted poked his head through a thick bush and smiled once he spotted footprints going through the snow.

"Hey guys, I found footprints!" Ted exclaimed. Brian walked through and sniffed the footprints.

"Definitely Courtney..." Brian droned. Team Battleship continued running ahead, while Mr. Blik grumbled with the rest of his team.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: Boy, how funny is it that the team with only one person missing has it easier than us? In case you're wondering, that was sarcasm.

*End confessional*

...

"Man, we're completely lost!" Eddy complained as he shoved a tree branch out of his way.

"Well don't blame me! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that stupid green kid!" Heather yelled.

"When won't you shut up?" Eddy asked as he smacked his face into Heather's.

"Get your flat head out of my face!" Heather growled. Flapjack watched the two bicker, and then jumped onto a stump.

"GUYS!" Flapjack yelled. Eddy and Heather stopped and turned their attention to Flapjack.

"Guys, if you want to win, we need to ban together and work as a team. Just because we're different doesn't mean we can't be the best. Now, Double D and Bridgette are counting on us to find them, so let's band together and make this a team effort!" Flapjack exclaimed as he placed a red hat that looked exactly like Captain K'Nuckles's hat.

...

"Uh guys, I think we should get some sleep...I mean, it's getting pretty dark." Brian suggested.

"No! If we're going to win, we need to keep searching!" Ted yelled.

"You know, just because you don't sleep doesn't mean we're not allowed to." Gwen stated. Ted grumbled after hearing this.

"Hey Gwen, maybe we should care about Courtney, who's probably dying from the cold right now!" Ted exclaimed.

"Since when did you care about Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"I don't care about her...I just want to win the challenge!" Ted exclaimed.

"You know Ted, I'm starting to think you're a supreme asshole." Brian suggested.

"...Just forget it..." Ted groaned as he continued walking through the snow-covered woods.

...

The next morning, Edd's eyes slowly creaked open. He looked up to slowly observe his surroundings. Edd noticed the temperature was alot nicer this morning than yesterday's cold.

"Well, I think the cold climate's been solve...solved..." Edd gasped when he realized he was..._cuddling _next to Bridgette...

Edd stayed silent, and then planted his face into the snow in agony.

*Confessional*

Edd: Why must my childhood be plagued with affection?

Bridgette: Of course I know Edd cuddled up against me last night...Not because he's my boyfriend or anything...He's just a real nice guy, and besides, how else would we have kept warm last night?

*End confessional*

...

"Ted!" Brian yelled as he ducked under a tree while still searching for the metal moron.

"For God's sake, now WE have two teammates missing!" Brian yelled as he pulled out his container of liquor and took an angered swig, which actually seemed to calm him down.

"GAH!"

"That sounded like Ted...C'mon, follow me!" Brian said to Gwen as he bolted off on four legs as he ran toward the direction of the yell.

...

"Now GIR, remember the plan?" Zim asked his robot companion as they flew back toward the Rocky Mountains to finish their plan.

"DESTROY THE MONKIES!" GIR shrieked as he chomped on a waffle behind Zim.

"Now, let's rain some DOOM upon the human filth!" Zim laughed.

"I WANNA DRIVE!" GIR yelled as he grabbed onto the joystick controlling the cruiser, causing the whole cruiser to fly downward towards the snow-covered ground.

...

Through the busy brush then crawled Eddy, who was busy tugging a dogsled with Flapjack and Heather sitting on top.

"Hey Mr. Captain, how much longer 'till we find Bridgette and Sockhead?" Eddy asked as he huffed and puffed from carrying the sled.

"Just keep moving! Besides, I'm enjoying this for a change." Heather admitted.

"What the lass said! If we keep moving, it'll be easier to get back once we find the two!" Flapjack commanded, now wearing the same outfit and captain's hat that K'Nuckles had always donned.

"Grr, ungreatful little..." Eddy grumbled.

*Confessional*

Eddy: I'm starting to hate Flapjack...

*End confessional*

"Hey, I see something!" Flapjack exclaimed. Eddy quickly looked ahead, and saw someone up ahead.

"Double D?" Eddy yelled as he suddenly ran forward on all fours while the sled flew after him.

As soon as Eddy reached the 'figure', realized it was two figures...Not only that, but it was Edd and Bridgette...Both we lying on top of each other. Eddy snickered and then slowly reached for Edd's hand, when he realized something even better...

Apparently, the two must have been having a dream about kissing, because the two were both kissing each other in their sleep. Eddy could barely keep himself from laughing.

*Confessional*

Eddy: WOW Sockhead, I never knew you had that in ya!

*End confessional*

Eddy was about ready to grab Edd's hand, when he decided to do something better.

"HEY SOCKHEAD, NICE WORK WITH FIRST BASE!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd's eyes popped open, seeing what action his lip was working, as well as Bridgette, who obviously recognized this as well.

"GAAAHHHH!" Both Edd and Bridgette screamed as they jumped up and screamed at each other, knowing what the two just did.

*Confessional*

Edd:...Is there even anything I can SAY anymore?

Bridgette: What am I supposed to do? I already have a boyfriend, and I basically just cheated on him! Gah!

*End confessional*

"Let's hurry up lovebirds! Let's win this thing!" Flapjack yelled from the sled.

"You heard the guy, let's go!" Eddy exclaimed as he grabbed Edd and Bridgette and flung them into the sled.

...

Meanwhile, Brian had finally reached where the yell came from.

"Ted? Courtney?" Gwen called as Brian sniffed around the area.

All of the sudden, a tree suddenly fell over, almost crushing Gwen and Brian.

"What the hell happened?" Brian asked. As soon as the smoke cleared, the first thing the two saw was Courtney and Ted, arguing with each other.

"What are you d...doing? You tore down a whole tree!" Courtney yelled at Ted, who's hand was converted into a chainsaw.

"Don't blame me! I was trying...Oh, hey Brian!" Ted whooped as he spotted Brian.

"Uh, hi." Brian responded in monotone as Ted walked over.

"Miss Snail over here kept us behind with her constant nagging..." Ted groaned.

"Okay, less arguing, more running to win!" Gwen suggested.

"She's right. If we go fast enough, we'll at the very least be safe for tonight." Brian responded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ted exclaimed as the team ran off.

...

"Man, where are these girls?" Mr. Blik groaned as he passed through a clearing.

"Plank says we check that.." Jonny was cut off by a load roar that came from the cave nearby.

"Does that solve you proposition?" Duncan asked. Izzy and Lindsay immediately ran out of the cave, followed by the angry brown bear from yesterday.

"He's alive!" Izzy whooped as she ran by the boys.

"...What's going on here?" Mr. Blik asked himself.

"Plank says, RUN!" Jonny yelled as the bear ran after Lindsay, who was running toward the group of boys. Obviously, all the boys ran from the huge brown bear running toward them.

...

"AAHHH!" Zim yelled as the Voot Cruiser was about to land into a snow bank.

"Warning, Earth lifeforms in crash zone." The cruiser's computer announced.

"YAY, WE'RE GANNA 'SPLODE!" GIR screamed.

...

All of the sudden, Brian heard a boom from behind them.

"Uh, I think that Zim kid came back for a second helping..." Brian said as a huge wave of snow began flying behind them.

Ted, who noticed Team Melon about 10 feet away from them, noticed that Lindsay was on the team over there.

"Hi Lindsay!" Ted yelled.

"Hi Tom!" Lindsay called.

"Ted, she's on the other team! Get you're head on the game...at...hand.." Courtney muttered when she noticed Ted had left, and was running with the other team.

"For God's sake!" Brian shouted.

Without warning, the huge snow pile smashed into everyone, and all anyone could see was white.

"Well, this'll take a while to determine a winner, huh?" Chris asked Chef. After a moment of awkward silence, Chef groaned.

"I'll go get the Snow Plow."

"WAIT!"

A hand shot out of the snow, and crawling out of the snow, and dragging Eddy and Edd behind him was Flapjack.

"Well, I guess we found out our winners. Team Adventure wins its second time in a row!" Chris exclaimed. After announcing this, Zim fell out the top of the snow mound.

"Well, I think we know what we'll do with you, huh?" Chris said with a scowl to Zim. Chris snapped his fingers, and two interns walked over and dragged Zim away.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE YET! I'M NOT DONE!"

"Well, now that we've found the plane, we'll see both Team Melon AND Team Battleship at the Barf Bag Ceremony...It's a...Special occasion..." Chris laughed.

"Well, there goes a chance at staying absolutely safe tonight..." Brian groaned.

*Confessional*

Brian: I'm voting off Ted. The idiot didn't help at all, abandoned us, and then left us to go talk with his girlfriend! What kind of asshole does that?

Lindsay: Terry is so cute and funny! I so want to keep him on the show, so I vote for him...I think...

Mr. Blik: Izzy, because I swear, if she starts talking about another one of her stupid stories, my brains are going to EXPLODE!

Duncan: Eh, I guess voting Ted out would be good. After all, he looks like he's kinda good at this, so why not get him out now?

Courtney: I'm so suing this show for unfair treatment in extreme cold! This show's going to be running on programming rights once I'm done with it! Anyways, I'm voting for..

Ted *From outside confessional*: Hey, could you hurry up?

Courtney: Just hold on and wait!

*End confessional*

"Welcome once again to see how stays, and who take the Drop of Shame...Seeing as both teams are here, I make this go by a little faster...The first marshmallows go to...Brian...

...

...

...

"Mr. Blik...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Duncan...

...

"This isn't quick!"

"FINE! Sheez! Marshmallows go to Gwen, Jonny, Courtney and...Izzy."

Ted was busy hoping for dear life it wasn't going to be him, yet he didn't want his Lindsay to be voted off...Why did this situation have to be incredibly hard to be hopeful for?

"...Lindsay!"

Ted's eyes cracked open in shock as he glanced around, confused at the decision.

"...What? You can't do this!"

"Uh, yes we can!" Chris laughed as he slowly pushed Ted toward the door.

"But you can't vote me off...I'M TED!" Ted exclaimed in desperation.

"Yes, and you're also off the show..." Chris replied as he shoved Ted out the door.

"Well, that's probably the most satisfying thing I've ever done in my life! How much more dramatic can this show get? Will this show's budget get any lower than it already is for this plane? Will Zim's guts be spread across an autopsy table in the next hour or so? You'll find out next time, on

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!"

*Confessional*

Lindsay: Aw, I'm so sad that Tommy had to leave the show. Well, at least we had fun!

Eddy: Sure, we won the challenge, but I have bigger fish to fry...Like one Blondie fish by the name of Lindsay...Ha ha...

*End confessional*

...

A/N:

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	7. Campers of the Caribbean

Last time on Total Drama World Tour,

The stupid little green alien kid hijacked my plane, not only crashing us into the Rocky Mountains, but cutting 3.5 million dollars into our funding. Thanks to the biting cold and intense searching, we not only got an 80's song number, but also a few lovey-dove moments between Double D and Bridgette. By the time everyone actually found their teammates, we already had set up our finish line, and in the end, Team Adventure won their second challenge in a row, while Team Melon and Team Battleship both came to the agreement that the annoying and backstabbing Ted was the right one to go...Thankfully...

Now, with no more green aliens to bother us, and no more smug robots to annoy us, get ready for a brand new addition of

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

Chapter 7

Campers of the Caribbean

*Confessional*

Eddy: Did I mention I was trying to catch that Lindsay girl on a hook and make her my alliance slave along with that Flapjack kid? I think I did...

*End confessional*

Eddy slowly peeked his head around the corner between the First Class and Economy Class door and snickered as he slowly snaked his way in the Economy Class.

*Confessional*

Eddy: I was just hoping nobody noticed I was gone...

*End confessional*

"Hey, where's Eddy?" Edd asked out loud.

"Who cares? He can't pull his own weight around anyway..." Heather growled. Edd lowly grumbled under his breath.

*Confessional*

Edd: I just wish my team was made up of nicer people. Sure, Flapjack and Bridgette are great teammates, and Eddy's my best friend, but it seems the competition's got to him...And that Heather girl has just been pushy this whole time!

Flapjack: Eddy told me he was getting a new friend for our alliance...OH BOY!

*End confessional*

Eddy slowly popped his head up near Team Melon and smirked as he hopped over to Jonny's side, who was sitting at the end of the isle Team Melon was sitting on.

"Hey Jonny..." Eddy greeted with untrustworthiness in his voice, but obviously, Jonny didn't notice.

"Oh, hello Eddy! Say, you still got that frostbite?" Jonny asked. Eddy slowly reached his hand down the back of his pants and cringed.

"Er...No. Anyways, how about that Lindsay girl, eh?" Eddy asked. Jonny stared at Eddy for a second, and then laughed.

"Yeah, we're good friends! She's real smart too!" Jonny remarked.

"Really? Well, I was wondering, do you think you could get her over here?" Eddy asked. Jonny looked at his wooden buddy Plank, and then laughed.

"Plank says, 'You like Lindsay!'. Ha ha!" Jonny laughed. Eddy growled, and then groaned out loud.

"Hey everyone, Eddy likes Lindsay!" Jonny yelled. Everyone quickly shifted their glance to Eddy, who could feel a ton of eyeballs watching him as if he was in some horror movie. Everyone then began to laugh hysterically, except for Lindsay, who somehow didn't realize they were laughing about something involving her.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asked with a naive smile.

"I don't! I just...Want to be...Friends with her! Yeah..." Eddy lied as he zoomed up next to Lindsay with faked smile, discovering that only made his cover-up worse, which made him groan in frustration.

"Really! I thought you were friends with that Flapjack guy?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, well, I figured I would be able to get you, Flapjack and I into...The Final Three!" Eddy whispered into Lindsay's ear, as everyone stopped paying attention after laughing.

"That'd be awesome! I'd love to join your...What did you say it was?"

"Some people call it an alliance...You in?" Eddy asked with a smirk in his smug face.

"Totally! I'm so in!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Just listen to what I say, and we'll be in the clear for The Final Three!" Eddy laughed as he slowly slithered back to First Class.

Unknown to Eddy, someone on Team Battleship had been watching the whole situation unfold.

And unfortunetly for Eddy, that person was Courtney, who watched Eddy walk out of the Economy Class.

"Isn't there something familiar about how Eddy is acting?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You don't mean he's another Heather, do you?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly."

"I would put money on that. After all, they're on the same team." Brian responded.

*Confessional*

Brian: Then again, it's easy to use Lindsay to your advantage, just like Ted last season and just like Heather in Season 1.

*End confessional*

"Where were you?" Heather asked as soon as Eddy walked back in.

"Places..." Eddy smirked.

"So who's our new friend?" Flapjack asked Eddy as he sat down.

"That Lindsay girl is, Flap." Eddy responded with another grin.

"HOORAY! ADVENTURE!" Flapjack exclaimed.

"Attention campers, we're about to hit a body of water...The Caribbean!" Chris announced from over the speakers. Edd perked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, aren't there a select few airports in the Caribbean? And for that matter, we're no where near land..." Edd realized as his voice trailed off.

"Oh dear..."

The plane suddenly lurched forward, sending everyone flying forward into multiple objects, mostly notable Edd collided into Bridgette, which wasn't given enough time for reaction, as the glass windows suddenly smashed open flooding in salt water into plane.

"THIS WASN'T IN MY CONTRACT!" Mr. Blik gurgled through the water flooding into the plane as they dove deeper and deeper into the water.

*Confessional*

Edd: By that time, I literally thought we were all going to die...I mean, WHO LANDS A PLANE IN A BODY OF WATER?...I'm sorry for that outburst...

*End confessional*

...

Edd suddenly regained his vision, when he realized that the plane was completely intact, floating in the water, only with 3 feet of water leaking into the plane.

"Ouch..." Edd muttered.

...

Eddy slowly floated to the top of the water, as he had flown out of the plane underwater. Following him was the head of Flapjack and Lindsay.

"Hooray! We're alive!" Flapjack cheered.

"Yay...Where the heck are we anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Why, we're in the Caribbean, the land just south of Florida, home of sun, sand, water, and movies staring Johnny Depp!" Chris exclaimed as him and Chef Hatchet rode by on a raft.

"Hey, could you give us a hand here!" Brian asked as he frantically tried paddling through the water.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"Ever heard of 'Dog Paddling'? Well it isn't fake..." Brian responded.

"To get out of the water you need to get onto the boats located over there!" Chris explained as he pointed to three ships about 10 feet away.

"After that, it's all about getting to the finish line about 200 feet from here. Your ships are equiped with cannons, and you're allowed to blast each other to bits at will if you have to during the race!" Chris laughed.

"Wait, those are REAL cannons?" Bridgette asked.

"Well what'd you expect? We weren't going to go easy on you guys..." Chris smirked.

"In that case, start swimming guys!" Brian exclaimed to his only two teammates left as he began dog-paddling to the boats.

*Confessional*

Courtney: I'm guessing Brian really takes this leadership thing real seriously. It's a good thing, considering we don't have Ted being a commando all of the time anymore...

Brian: The Caribbean isn't exactly my favorite place to go...As long as we don't meet anyone from the Caribbean, I'm fine with being here though.

Courtney: Though I can't help but notice Brian's been acting weird around me...NO, I dont like him! Isn't that being a...What are they called, Furry?

*End confessional*

All of the sudden, Jonny emerged, not knowing Mr. Blik was on his giant head.

"Oh, hi Mr. Blik!" Jonny greeted. Mr. Blik quickly jumped off Jonny's head and spat out water.

"What are we doing?" Mr. Blik asked frantically.

"Sorry, but Chris McLean doesn't repeat himself..." Chris laughed.

"Just follow our lead, Mr. Blik. Maybe someone else can be the team captain for once..." Duncan suggested.

"Oh, me!" Lindsay volunteered.

"Guh...Fine. But if you screw up once, you're done Blond Girl!" Mr. Blik growled.

...

**A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**


	8. An Admiral and 2 Captains

Chapter 8

An Admiral and 2 Captains

Flapjack jumped aboard the ship and laughed.

"Oh boy! This is the challenge I've been waiting for!" Flapjack laughed.

"How's that?" Eddy asked as he ringed out his shirt of remaining water.

"K'Nuckles and I would always ride in ships back in Stormalong! For me, this'll be a piece of cake!" Flapjack assured.

"Let's hope so. I'd like to win this challenge and be safe tonight, thank you." Edd muttered.

"Not to worry, as Captain Flapjack will lead Team Adventure to victory!" Flapjack cheered as he placed a red hat that was similar to Captain K'Nuckles on his head.

"Boy, this kid takes challenges seriously, huh?" Bridgette asked.

"Figures. He live in a harbor. Nothing but stupidity can come out of people who live near the water." Eddy groaned, who was then smacked on the top of the head by Edd.

"Thanks." Bridgette muttered to Edd.

*Confessional*

Edd: Have I mentioned how naive Eddy has gotten since we started this game?

*End confessional*

...

Brian grabbed the steering wheel of the ship and peered around to see if the area was clear to move through, when Courtney suddenly grabbed the wheel.

"Uh, I think I should drive the ship. After all, I'm a-"

"Yes, I know! CIT and all that great crap! Just shut up for once, and I think everyone will be happy!" Brian yelled. This easily caused Courtney to back off, as Brian took the wheel again.

"Sorry, it's just, if we keep losing, I'm probably going to be the only one on the team, and I'd really hate to be that one guy who is by himself...I really hate to be alone..." Brian admitted.

*Confessional*

Courtney: I knew there was a reason he was acting weird! Though I'll admit, I'd like it better if Brian wasn't always a jerk and self-centered at random points of the day.

Brian: That was the liquor talking. I can handle being alone...Okay, no I can't. I'm a dog, I thnk whenever someone leaves that they'll never come back!

*End confessional*

...

"So, what exactly are we doing anyway?" Mr. Blik asked.

"We're doing some ship-racing thing. I could care less, seeing as I can't drive a boat." Duncan responded. Mr. Blik groaned as he watched the water ahead of them.

"Maybe we should trust this Lindsay girl, huh?" Mr. Blik suggested.

"If she was with Ted last season, then she's probably even more insane than dumb now." Duncan said, as a door to one of he back cabins burst open, and out popped Jonny, who ran out with a large piece of paper.

"Introducing, the greatest Admiral to ever sail the seven seas, Admiral Lindsay...Her Hotness!" Jonny exclaimed, who then blew a trumpet he pulled out of nowhere. Out of the cabin room Jonny jumped out walked out Lindsay, who was now donned up in an Admiral outfit. Obviously, Mr. Blik pinched the bridge of his nose at this sight.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: I'm just glad that there's big money in showbiz...Except when you're on cable.

*End confessional*

"Now listen up peeps, we're heading into the biggest race of the season so far! If we want to win, we'll have to fight to that finish line like it's Boxing Day!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Woo hoo! Alright!" Jonny whooped in agreement.

"This should be good..." Duncan smirked.

"When we're done with this, I'm going to kill you!" Mr. Blik growled to Duncan.

"Really? I'll help if you do!" Izzy assured. Mr. Blik perked his eyebrow in confusion of the statement, and slowly walked away.

"Listen up campers, because it's time for a MUSICAL NUMBER!" Chris exclaimed as he rode by on the life boat.

"What? What would the song be about anyway?" Mr. Blik asked.

"I've got an idea!" Brian exclaimed from Team Battleship's boat.

"Me too! Jonny, play that trumpet!" Mr. Blik exclaimed to Jonny. Jonny began playing his trumpet, and the tune of the trumpet began to sound like the song _Me Ole Bam-Boo _from _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang._

Everyone took their intake of breath, and were ready to sing as the trumpet solo died down in volume.

_Courtney: Now ever since we got here, we're all convinced it sucks,_

_Brian: But not as much as that show on Showtime called 'Chuck'._

_Lindsay: And though it's been a long, hard race, there's only one way we can win!_

_All: And all that is is a great big Northern Wind!_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!_

_A Northern Wind, a Northern Wind, all we need to win is a Northern Wind!_

_Bridgette: We don't have wings and we don't have fins!_

_Edd: So all we need is a Northern Wind!_

_Flapjack: Now when you sail across the sea, your mind feels so FREE!_

_Mr. Blik and Brian: But I like it better on land where I can freely pee!_

_Gwen: But right now you need to focus on a challenge at sea!_

_All: RIGHT!_

_But all we need is A Northern Win to keep us worry-free!_

_One, two, three, HO!_

_A Northern Wind, A Northern Wind, all we need to win Northern Wind!_

_We're on our knees and we're asking please, because all we need is A Northern Wind!_

_Lindsay: Now, people are right when they say 'True beauty's at the sea!'_

_Brian: But in this case I don't mean it just about the scenery!_

_Edd: Though we all want to win, we ignored something completely!_

_All: Right!_

_All we need is a Northern Wind, and that we can all agree!_

_One, two, HO!_

_A Northern Wind, a Northern Wind, all we need to win is a Northern Wind!_

_Brian: We're on our knees and we're asking please because all we want is a-_

_All: NOR-THERN WIND!_

_ALL WE NEED IS A NORTHERN WIND!_

"I really wish he'd forget about that stupid musical number part..." Mr. Blik grumbled.

...

A few minutes later, Flapjack was busy steering the large boat across the crystal-blue water.

"Are we in the lead?" Flapjack asked. Eddy looked up from the chair he was sitting in and shrugged.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one with the best view around here..." Eddy mumbled.

All of the sudden, a loud boom echoed through the open air.

"What in Sam Hill was that?" Edd asked as he glanced around. A ripping, splintering sound cracked from behind the ship as boards went flying from the now demolished cabin room, revealing that a cannonball had been fired into their ship from Team Melon.

"Not good!" Edd yelled in fear.

"Eddy, load up the cannons!" Flapjack commanded. Eddy grumbled as he slowly walked over to the black cannon.

"How does this thing work?" Eddy barked. Edd walked over and slowly observed the cannon. Finally, he took a small matchstick out of his hat and scraped it against the small piece of rope connected to the cannon, which then lit the cannon's rope.

"Is there anything you DON'T carry in your hat?" Eddy asked. There was no answer, because the next thing Eddy knew, a cannonball blasted out of the cannon and sent Eddy flying across the sky.

"Oh dear, curse my pattern of clumsiness..." Edd groaned.

...

"Wow, that was actually pretty easy! I'm actually having fun doing this!" Mr. Blik laughed.

All of the sudden, the small body of Eddy smashed through the sail of Team Melon's ship, which caused Mr. Blik's temporary smile to turn back to a frown.

"Are you kidding? Out of everything that could've destroyed the thing, it's that Eddy kid?" Mr. Blik yelled.

"Anyone have an Asprin?" Eddy asked as he crawled out of the wood-splintered mess that was made when he landed on the deck.

...

"How is it that we have the least amount of people, yet we're winning?" Courtney asked.

"Who knows? It's a bigger mystery than the mystery of why Jason Giambi can't play well anymore." Brian responded.

_Jason Giambi and Joe Torre are busy talking in the New York Yankees lockeroom._

_"But Joe, I can't play without my roids!" Giambi pleads._

_"Giambi, it's either no steroids or your paycheck goes down!" Joe growls back._

_"Yoik! Don't take my 8 milllion dollars a year, oh no..." Giambi responds sarcastically._

_"This is the reason your wife and kids don't like you, and this is the reason the fans don't like you!"_

_"Go to hell old man!"_

_..._

"Now with Team Melon taken care of, we can easily cruise to our victory!" Flapjack cheered.

"But what about Eddy? We can't leave him over there!" Edd yelled.

"True...Perhaps we can turn around?" Flapjack inquired. These plans were quickly dashed, when all of the sudden, a ripping sound filled their ship, and a small body jumped down from the sail.

"Team Adventure, be filled with fear, because **Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood **are here!" Melonhead announced as he ran at Flapjack and kicked him into the wheel of the ship, which fell apart, now rendering the ship useless. Melonhead turned around and then prepared to do his work onto the rest of the team.

"Stay back! Have mercy!" Edd pleaded as Melonhead grabbed Edd in the neck.

...

"This is kinda unsettling. I mean, what if we turned the wrong way?" Brian asked nervously.

"Just keep going forward. If we were going the wrong way then we'd know by now!" Courtney yelled back. All of the sound, a clang made the whole ship lurch upward and then downward.

"And Team Battleship has won the boat racing challenge!" Chris exclaimed from below in the same lifeboat as before.

"What? Really?" Brian asked with a startled tone.

"Yes sir, and you've won immunity, and First Class!" Chris exclaimed. Team Battleship cheered in finally winning again after two losses in a row.

*Confessional*

Brian: Wow, we finally won again! I guess all we needed to do was band together...And get rid of the dumb alien and the love-sick robot.

Courtney: Finally! We actually win for a change! And all we had to sacrifice was two morons!

*End confessional*

Chris' lifeboat slowly pulled up to Team Adventure's ship. When Chris jumped onto the ship's deck, he discovered that the whole team was tied up into itself.

"What happened here?" Chris laughed.

"We got tied up!" Flapjack said in a babyish tone.

"Well, I guess that means that I'll see you guys..." Chris didn't finish, because a paper was then handed to Chris.

"Well, judging by this bill that calls to replace a ship sail, Team Melon hasn't gotten any farther, which means, it's time for a Duel Off!" Chris proclaimed.

"A duel?" Edd asked.

"Basically, one of your teammates and one of Team Melon's teammates will duel against each other in a fight to the death!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone on Team Adventure gasped at the mention of death, which made Chris laugh.

"I'm kidding guys!...Or maybe I'm not!"

...

"I have to do WHAT?"

"Oh come now Eddy, do it for us...OUR IMUNITY IS ON THE LINE..." Edd said with urgency in his voice to Eddy, who now had a black eye and was holding a sword.

"But I'm only a kid! How am I supposed to beat Psycho-Hose Beast Girl?" Eddy growled.

"Um...Well...Just do your best Eddy...I'll be sure to bandage your injuries..." Edd said with nervousness in his voice.

"You're dog meat if I get killed!" Eddy growled.

Across from the plank that connected Team Adventure and Team Melon's ships, Team Melon was busy discussing their strategy.

"Okay Crazy Girl, just don't go too insane with this...We don't want any heads flying today!" Mr. Blik pleaded. As soon as he said this, a sword flew at him and went through the gap that seperated his two ears.

"I don't want things like that happening..." Mr. Blik muttered as he pointed at the sword in-between his ears.

"Don't worry cat guy, I'll go easy on Ed's talking beaver!" Izzy laughed maniacally.

"I have a real bad feeling about this..." Mr. Blik muttered.

"Really? I have a great feeling about this." Duncan laughed.

"Admiral Lindsay agrees." 'Admiral' Lindsay agreed.

...

"C'mon guys, let's start this thing! We only have 10 minutes of loan on this area of land left!" Chris complained.

"You sure she can't hurt me, Chris?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Eh...I hope so." Chris laughed as he walked off.

"What?" Eddy asked before a swipe of a sword cut his three lone hairs off his head.

"Mommy..." Eddy squeaked. Izzy fenced at Eddy with her sword, but Eddy jumped up in time to miss the fence, and then landed on Izzy's sword.

"...Uh...Hi..." Eddy muttered with nervousness in his voice. Izzy then flipped Eddy head over heels as he landed on his face onto the plank as it shook from the face plant.

"Finish him off Crazy Girl!" Mr. Blik yelled.

"What?" Izzy yelled back. Without looking, Izzy once again stabbed at Eddy, who winced at the incoming death about to overcome him, when...

A rip of cloth sounded in Eddy's ears. Eddy glanced at his shoulder, and saw that Izzy's sword had stabbed at the sleeve of his shirt. Eddy slowly slid out of his shirt and carefully moved under and behind Izzy.

*Confessional*

Eddy: I figured there was only one logical thing I could do...

*End confessional*

"RUN AWAY!"

Eddy quickly bolted across the plank to try and reach his team's side of the ship, when he stepped on a large nail sitting on the plank, which dug right into his foot.

"OWWWWWWW!" Eddy screamed as he jolted back from the burning pain in his foot, which caused him to smack into Izzy.

"Hey talking beaver guy!" Izzy laughed as she held up her sword that was still holding Eddy's shirt, when a crack echoed from below them.

"I hate Chris..." Eddy muttered, as the plank suddenly shattered in half, causing the two duelists to fall down into the ocean...Except Eddy, who smacked into a loose board on the side of the ship, and then grabbed onto it quickly while Izzy fell into the water.

"And Team Adventure is safe for another night!"

"I won?" Eddy asked as Flapjack then tackled Eddy.

"Team Melon...I can't say I'm not shocked. Looked like you had this one in the bag. See you at the Barf Bag ceremony tonight!"

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: That Izzy girl can't do anything right!

*End confessional*

...

"Well, here we are again at the Barf Bag Ceremony. You all know the stuff behind thism so let's get down to the big thing here...Who's going home?" Chris exclaimed.

While Chris named people who were safe, Eddy slowly crept in and stood next to Lindsay.

"Hey Doll face, how's staying in going?" Eddy asked with a strange, half flirting, half evil tone in his voice.

"Oh, hi...What was your name?" Lindsay asked.

"That's not important right now...Just stay focused on the..." Eddy was cut off when Chris turned over to Lindsay and Izzy, who were apparently the last two people.

"Lindsay and Izzy, you're the last two remaining, and with only one Barf Bag left, only one of you can be safe another night...Lindsay, your constant bossing of everyone kinda killed the mood and happiness of your team...While Izzy...Let's face it, got beat by a kid who was only 4 feet tall!" Chris laughed.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay, jeez!"

"The final marshmallow goes to...Lindsay!"

Before anyway could say anything, Eddy quickly rolled out a huge wheelbarrow and smacked it into Izzy.

"Bye Izzy! Sorry you were eliminated! See you next Fall!" Eddy laughed as he dumped Izzy out of the plane through the open door and down through the sky.

"Wow, I never realized how satisfying that was!"

*Confessional*

Lindsay: That Freddy kid is SO nice! And now that I'm safe, that means he can still get me and BlackJack into the Final Three!

Eddy: Sure, Lumpy will be sad when his girlfriend gets voted off, but it's no skin off my nose! *Rips apart Lindsay votes and replaces them with Izzy votes.*

*End confessional*

"Wow, I guess Eddy really IS the new Heather! How will this effect the new alliance between Lindsay, Flapjack and Eddy? Will it effect the consistent performance of Team Adventure? And most of all, what New surprises will be in store for the campers on next week's episode? Find out next time on,

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

...

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	9. Jersey State of Mind

Chris: Last time on Total Drama World Tour,

We had an awesome splashdown landing in the Caribbean, and we ended up surprising the campers with a pirate-inspired challenge. After countless wood-splintering attacks and cannonball antics, it ended with Team Battleship living up to its team name, and ended winning without a single cannonball being fired! This wasn't the case for Team Adventure and Team Melon, who handicapped each other with their constant assualts on each other. With only Eddy to gurantee imunity for the night, Izzy ended up mucking up Team Melon's night, which caused Team Adventure to barely get by without losing a team member! After waiting in suspense, it turnd out Eddy decided to help Team Melon's decision, and rigged the votes so Lindsay could stay on the show, while Izzy ended up getting dropped out of the plane, thanks to a wheelbarrow Eddy pulled out.

With an alliance already brewing, drama at a huge high, and with only 30 minutes on our time slot, get ready for a Jersey-style episode of

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

Chapter 9

Jersey State of Mind

Edd raised his head from the table Team Adventure was sitting early at for Breakfast.

"Is there anything Chef serves that's actually edible?" Edd asked as he slowly spooned his...spoon into the yellow gunk in front of him.

"You're telling me. How do ya eat this stuff anyway?" Eddy asked. Flapjack, who was sitting next to Eddy, then pulled out a straw and plopped it into the yellow gunk, and began slurping from it.

"Good lord..." Edd muttered as he watched the younger boy slurp from the straw.

"Well, at least he's recycling." Bridgette offered.

"Would you quit it with that Tree Hugger talk? It's bad enough I have to listen to Jonny all the time back in Peach Creek!" Eddy whined. Edd glared at Eddy following this statement.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled. Eddy stuck his tongue out at Edd in response.

"Can we please just focus on the game? It's hard enough to make you people listen once in a while anyway!" Heather exclaimed.

"I agree. The only exact way we'll win, however, is to make FRIENDS!" Flapjack cheered. Eddy looked at Edd with a face with utter confusion.

"What's up with this kid?" Eddy asked.

...

"Now, tell me, what are you doing with this Eddy kid?" Mr. Blik asked 'Admiral' Lindsay.

"Admiral Lindsay decrees that you should mind your own business...Besides, we're in an alliance together!" Lindsay replied.

"Alliances won't get you anywhere. If you're actually going to go somewhere in this game, then you have to play your cards like you're friends with everyone!" Mr. Blik suggested.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: I watched some reality TV after Total Drama Action, so I know my stuff.

*End confessional*

Lindsay, who was only paying half attention, decided to change the subject a bit.

"You know that Eddy kid?" Lindsay asked. Mr. Blik groaned from the fact Lindsay ignored him completely.

"Flathead...Sure, I know him." Mr. Blik groaned.

"I think he likes me..." Lindsay giggled. Mr. Blik growled angrily.

"...You know what he's trying to do, right?" Mr. Blik asked.

"...Trying to make an alliance with me?" Lindsay suggested.

"NO! HE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!" Mr. Blik screamed. "He's going to use you to his advantage, and when the time comes, he'll throw you out like old trash!"

Lindsay was starting to get the jist of what Mr. Blik was trying to say, when all of the sudden, a piece of the yellow food gunk went flying into Mr. Blik's face.

"Oops, Plank says 'Sorry Mr. B'!" Jonny laughed from across the table. Mr. Blik groaned from under the food and swiped it off his face.

"Hey Plank, ever taken a tour of a toothpick factory?" Mr. Blik growled as he slowly trudged over to the bald-headed kid.

...

Brian looked around slowly to see if anybody was looking at him, and after glancing around, Brian took out his tin bottle of liquor and took a large swig from it.

"You knw that isn't healthy for you, right?" Courtney asked.

"Piss off, Princess." Brian replied.

"...Pushy much?" Courtney asked before Jonny 2x4 then flew into the room, apparently punched by Mr. Blik.

"What a ride, huh Plank?"

"That kid has some problems.." Gwen stated.

"Tell me about it. I saw him bring that board to the bathroom with him..." Brian said in montone.

*Confessional*

Jonny: What? Plank gets to vote, doesn't he?

Brian: Jonny is the probably the biggest moron I've ever seen. Even more so than Ted, Zim, Ed and Izzy combined...

*End confessional*

"Attention passengers, we'll be landing in the state with alot of 'Garden' in it, but don't let the name fool ya! The place isn't exactly clean..." Chris laughed over the intercom.

"Garden...Garden State? It's New Jersey!" Edd realized. Everyone looked at Edd with confused looks.

"What's so great about New Jersey?" Mr. Blik asked from across the room.

"Well...The mountains are nice to look at...Alot of wildlife lives around the state...Uh...The education system is well-respected..." Edd stuttered.

"Yeah, don't forget homeless people, the garbage flooding the side of the road, smog, pollution..." Brian responded as he continued droning on.

"Face it Double D, this place will probably just be a dump." Eddy laughed,

*Confessional*

Edd: Curse Eddy's naive attitude. It makes me sick...

Bridgette: All I really know about New Jersey it's full of beaches, and that it isn't exactly the nicest place to look at beside that...

Eddy: Maybe I just need to prove to them that this place IS a dump...Maybe a musical number? Then again, Brian'll probably just hog it all again...

*End confessional*

"I'd say, let's just be content we're getting the oppurtunity to get to interesting states like New Jersey!" Edd suggested.

"That's right. And you'll ALSO be singing interesting and well thought-out songs ABOUT this new destination!" Chris stated as he walked into the Economy Class.

"Let's see, how about we start with a little of this?" Eddy suggested as he broke a piece off of a wooden plank in the corner of the room, and then began playing a guitar wedged in the wall like a fiddle.

Edd observed this fiddle playing, and quickly got into the beat, as well as everyone else.

_Bridgette: It's the land where you can find deer!_

_Brian: It's the land where I can get my beer!_

_Eddy: It's the land where everyone sheds a tear!_

_Brian: It's the land where economics are in a level of fear._

_Eddy: if you're ever blue, blame New Jersey!_

_Lindsay: It's the land where you can get a tan...Wait, do I get tans?_

_Bridgette: It's the land where you'll find some sand, _

_Edd: Sometimes life can be so grand...In New Jersey!_

_Eddy: A land of slobs!_

_Brian: And a land of mobs!_

_Eddy: A land for nubs!_

_Edd & Bridgette: And a land of young love!_

_Eddy & Brian: Man, when you're blue, take my advice, and NEVER...Live in New Jersey!_

_Edd & Bridgette: Where you want some sand and where life's so grand...Live in New Jer-sey!_

"You all pretty much summed up what New Jersey's about...But only he bad points factor to where we're stopping...Newark!" Chris stated, mentioning the previously most-violent city in America.

"Domestic violence...That's what we forgot..." Edd muttered as he uttered an embarassed laugh.

"Despite this fact...We decided to drop you in a landfill...Surprising considering that's all Newark is!" Chris laughed.

*Confessional*

Chris: Total Drama would like to make it clear that we have free will to state our opinion on natonal television. Newark, you're still considering disgusting in my book!

*End confessional*

"Couldn't we have be dropped in South Jersey? I've got three friends down there that live there and usually have active lives...Unlike the people who WATCH THIS SHOW..." Brian stated.

"So...How exactly will we get down there from here?" Lindsay asked.

"Easy...You fall." Chris laughed, just as Eddy tugged the large guitar he found wedged in the plane out of the side, causing a wind tunnel to rip a hole open in the side of the plane, sending everyone flying out the side of the plane.

"You're right Plank, this just isn't fun anymore..." Jonny muttered as the group went plummeting down from the plane.

...

Eddy smashed into a pile of bottles head-first, followed by the rest of the competitiors landing on top of him.

"Okay...I'm hurt now..." Eddy muttered from under the pile of teenagers.

"Sorry Freddy..." Lindsay apologized as she tugged Eddy out from under the pile.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Wow, I was wrong...This place is not only a dump, but this place stinks like a skunk's ass..." Brian stated from under Edd.

...

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	10. Three of a Kind

Chapter 10

Three of a Kind

"Hello campers! Nice to see nobody was hurt in the process!" Chris smirked as he rode in a garbage truck, of all things.

"You kiddin'? I think I broke my back on the landing!" Mr. Blik yelled.

"Anyways, today you'd better be ready to dig through trash, because that's what you'll be doing today!" Chris laughed.

"Really? This whole landfill is filled with your movies?" Gwen asked jokingly.

"Or maybe a million copies of 'The Room', starring Tommy Wiseau..." Brian added.

_*Que cutaway*_

_Scene shown in scene from 'The Room'_

_Johnny: YOU'RE TEARING MY APART LISA!...Yeah, and that's pretty much it._

_Lisa: Yeah...This movie pretty much sucks before and after that line..._

_Johnny: Still, I'm making a big children's cartoon based off this crap. How's about that!_

_*End cutaway*_

"Nice guess, but we're actually digging for a key." Chris answered with a small grown from the reference of his movies.

*Confessional*

Chris: It's not MY fault my earlier work sucked!

*End confessional*

"A key to what, dare I ask?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe keys to a new truck?" Eddy asked with a giddy tone.

"A whole collection of different lip gloss?" Lindsay suggested.

"Something that isn't cliche or just plain stupid?" Brian added.

"None of the above. You'll find out soon enough! Until then, each team must find its own key that signified by your team color. Once you find your key, head over to that crane over there, where you will recieve instructions for the final part of the challenge!"

*Confessional*

Gwen: Digging through garbage...It really had to go that low?

Brian: Eh...I'm a dog, not a trash diver.

*End confessional*

...

"Hey Double D, I found something!" Eddy called from a pile of dirt and wood. Edd slowly wadded through the piles of garbage flooding the place walked next to Eddy, who suddenly pulled out a blender from the pile of trash.

"...And what do you plan on doing with a blender?" Edd asked. Flapjack creeped next to Eddy, who then smirked.

"Double D, you gotta use your imagination sometimes!" Eddy smirked.

"IMAGINATION!" Flapjack cheered as he tossed a rotting apple into the blender. Eddy then pushed a button that simply said, _'BLEND'_.

The apple then turned into a green pile of mush inside the blender.

"What point are you trying to make by blending a rotten apple?" Edd asked.

"Easy. We'll just blend the trash piece by piece!" Eddy said while beaming at Flapjack.

"Eddy, we're in A LANDFILL! It'll take YEARS to blend all of this trash!" Edd exclaimed. Eddy stuck his tongue at Edd and then grabbed a rock and senselessly tossed it into the blender. The blender then began omitting a metal-crunching sound, and then black smoke began pouring out of the machine.

...

"I'm not finding anything here. How's about we check somewhere that's less packed with garbage?" Brian asked as he sniffed through a pile of banana peels and food shavings.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to check in the densly-covered piles? Chris wouldn't put a key out in the open." Gwen replied. Brian pondered this for a minute, then sighed.

"I guess. Besides, not everything in life is out in the open." Brian groaned.

_*Que cutaway*_

_Scene from Cloverfield filmed from helicopter._

_Camera guy: HOLY CRAP, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT!_

_Pilot:...I don't see anything._

_Camera guy: What are you talking about, look at all the fire and explosions! That thing is a demon!_

_Pilot: Paul, all I'm seeing is random explosions and things that look like green screens._

_Paul: Dude, are you blind?_

_Pilot: No, I'm just mentally challenged._

_Paul: LOOK AT ALL THAT S*** FLYING EVERYWHERE!_

_Pilot: Are you high again?_

_*End cutaway*_

...

"Where's a trash compactor when you actually need one?" Mr. Blik asked himself as he pulled cans out from a hole in a pile full of soda cans, rotten beef and some wiggly things he felt as he dug through.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong place? Seems like everyone else isn't having much luck." Duncan suggested. Mr. Blik looked up from the garbage and noticed everyone else digging through the huge mountains of trash.

"Look Plank, coconut earmuffs!" Jonny laughed as he pulled out a familiar looking pair of coconut earmuffs.

"How's Blond, Beautiful and Clueless coming along?" Mr. Blik asked, but then glanced around, noticing the afformentioned Lindsay wasn't even with the team. Mr. Blik groaned, and was about to get up, when he looked at his hands and noticed white crawling things on it.

"MAGGOTS! Get them off me!" Mr. Blik screamed as he ran off, waving his hands like a goose, trying to get the maggots off.

...

Meanwhile, Lindsay, Eddy and Flapjack were currently following through with their alliance.

"So, what do you think of my plan?" Eddy asked. Flapjack and Lindsay stared at Eddy as if he had three heads.

"What?"

"You didn't say anything. You just said, 'So what do you think of my plan?'" Flapjack responded.

"Forget that! My plan is, we work together to try and bring down Team Battleship in this challenge!" Eddy snickered.

"Good plan!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"But what about our teams. Won't we lose if they find the key?" Flapjack asked.

"Easy. We win for our teams! When it comes to whatever the final challenge is, we'll totally win!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Now,me and Lindsay will find our keys. Flapjack, you distract Team Battleship!"

As Lindsay walked off to find her team's key, Flapjack pulled Eddy over to talk to him.

"Eddy, she's on the other team. Doesn't that mean either you or her will lose?" Flapjack asked. Eddy's face broke into a big grin as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Exactly..." Eddy laughed as he began laughing maniacilly. Flapjack then joined in as the two howled in laughter for the next ten seconds.

"I don't get it..."

...

"This is useless! There's no way it's here! I've check everywhere!" Courtney whined.

"Let's just try and stay focused here, Darling." Brian said in a monotone voice.

"What did you just call me?" Courtney asked, before a splash of mud and trash covered the three members of Team Battleship. Two short figures then jumped out and began howling.

"Mucky! Mucky!" The two dirt-covered figures yelled as they circled Team Battleship. The taller one slowly walked up to Courtney with a wrench, and was ready to pounce, but Courtney easily punched the now-exposed Eddy to the ground.

"Eddy!" Flapjack yelled as he ran over to Eddy.

"Grandpa, I think Grandma's still mad about the divorce!" Eddy said in a blind daze.

"Nice job using only mud to cover yourselves..." Courtney laughed sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Edd asked as he poked his head from above a trash pile overlooking the small space where this whole incident had occured.

"Do us a favor and try keeping your stupid teammates away from us." Courtney replied. Flapjack slowly began pulling Eddy up the pile of garbage where Edd was looking over from.

...

"Boy Plank, you're one smart cookie!" Jonny complimented his boarded buddy as he dug through the garbage, finding random souveniers in the process.

"Jee Plank, you're a raccoon when it comes to digging through trash!" Jonny laughed. Unknown to the bald-headed trash diver, Lindsay was spying on him at the moment. Jonny had tossed Team Melon's key into the dirt next to him. Lindsay slowly walked over and grabbed the key, and without Jonny even noticing.

"Thanks Jimmy!" Lindsay said cheerily as she walked away with the teams' key.

"You're welcome girlfriend! Did ya hear that Plank, a girl talked to us!" Jonny giggled. Jonny hesitated for a minute, and then scowled at his boarded buddy.

"Wadda mean I'm desperate?" Jonny asked with a groan.

...

"This stinks! How are we ganna win now?" Eddy groaned as him and Flapjack were brushing the muck off of them.

"It wasn't all that too much of stink, Eddy..." Flapjack snickered as he pulled a key out of his pocket. Eddy stared at the key in Flapjack's hands with greed.

"Is that?..."

"It's 'that'...And more..." Flapjack snickered with never-before-seen evil in his face. Flapjack and Eddy began laughing maniacally.

"Now, let's find Lindsay and win this challenge. I'm tired of sitting in the muck of New Jersey..." Eddy mumbled.

...

"Baldie, where'd ya put the stinkin' key?" Mr. Blik barked at Jonny. Jonny looked at Plank with a scared expression.

"Mr. Blik, Plank says you need to take a chill pill...Boy Plank, that's harsh!" Jonny complimented. Mr. Blik gritted his teeth in anger, and his eyes bursted open.

"THAT'S IT!"

After this yell, Plank went flying through the air, and then landed right into a pile of...You guessed...Garbage.

"PLANK!"

...

Eddy and Flapjack looked around to check if anyone was watching them, and then ran forward toward where they originally landed.

"Wow, this was almost too easy!" Eddy laughed. Eddy and Flapjack slowly walked up forward, thinking they won the challenge, when...

"This means Team Melon and Team Adventure will square off in the final challenge to see who wins the reward tonight!" Chris exclaimed. Eddy looked up in surprise, and saw Lindsay holding her team's key.

"Hi Freddy!" Lindsay greeted. "Isn't it great that we won?"

"HOORAY!" Flapjack cheered. Eddy groaned and then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, awesome..."

...

"Wait, we have to do WHAT?"

"It's not that hard. Just sing one song, and we'll go off from there. Me and Chef will judge and you can either suck at singing or just be awesome at it...Your choice..." Chris smirked.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: TWO MUSICAL NUMBERS IN AN EPISODE? This wasn't in my contract! In fact, the whole musical thing wasn't in it either!

Jonny: Oh boy, Plank LOVES to sing! Right Plank?

*End confessional*

"Seeing as a member of Team Melon got here first, they'll go second! Team Adventure, you're first!" Chris said.

*Confessional*

Eddy: A song, eh? Well, I know just the song we could use. Not only that, but I know just the guy who should sing it...

*End confessional*

"ME! You can't expect me to do it!" Edd yelped.

"Look Double D, I know you like Bridgette, right? If you want to get anywhere with here, you might as well make your next move...NOW!"

"...Er...Fine...But what song do you have in mind?"

*Confessional*

Eddy: I was thinking, if anything is going to win that tree-hugging, blondie, cute little...What am I saying? I don't like her at all...And I really mean that.

*End confessional*

"Well...We're going to do a nice old song from a man named...Chuck...Panozzo!" Edd stated as he read off a piece of paper handed to him by Eddy.

"Just sit this one out girls. This is our show..." Eddy smirked to Heather and Bridgette. The two girls groaned and waited for whatever 'show' they had planned.

*Confessional*

Heather: Smug little flat head...

Bridgette: Somehow, I have a feeling this has something to do with me...Again.

*End confessional*

Edd coughed, then cleared his voice, and then did something he never thought he'd do...

_Edd: Lady...When I'm with you I'm smiling..._

_Edd: Give me...All all all your love!_

_Edd: your hands...Build me up when I'm sinking..._

_Touch me...And all my troubles fade..._

_Edd: Lady...From the moment I bumped into you...Made me...Feel so woah woah woah loved!..._

_Please give me...All the love that I need..._

_Not too shy...Like a child that'ss grown..._

_All: She's my..._

_LADY...Of the morning!_

_LOVE shines, in your eyes!_

_Sparkling...Clear and lovely!_

_You're my...LADY!_

_Edd: Cheer me up when I'm lonely..._

_Shows me...What it's like to love...My best..._

_All: LADY!_

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: Wow...And HOW will we top that?

Bridgette: And once again, it WAS about me...

*End confessional*

"Though it was pretty obvious something like that would be sung...I'm kinda surprised. I give it a seven!" Chris exclaimed.

"I say a 9. I was kinda fond of Styx as a kid!" Chef remarked. Eddy grinned at Edd with pure delight in his face.

"...Who's Styx?" Edd asked in a mumbled tone.

"Well, I guess you have ALOT of stuff to top, huh Team Melon?" Chris laughed.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Mr. Blik grumbled.

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: If there was one thing I learned from Gordon's dusty old records, it's that songs from the 1980's are catchy to the stupid people...In this case, I know a song that's so catchy that even SMART PEOPLE will get caught to it!

*End confessional*

"Here's a song by a man named Huey!" Mr. Blik stated.

_Mr. Blik: New York, New York, is everything that they say._

_And no place I'd rather be..._

_Where else can do a half a million things, all at a quarter to three?_

_When they play their, oo that modern music,_

_They like with alot of style!_

_But it's still that same old back beat rythm._

_That really, really drives them wild!_

_All: They same the heart of rock n' roll is still beating, and from what I've seen I believe them._

_Now the old boy may be barely breathing, _

_But the heart of rock n' roll, Heart of Rock and Roll is stil beating!_

_LA, Hollywood and the Sunset Strip._

_Is something everyone should see._

_Duncan: Neon lights and the girls._

_All dressed so scantily._

_Mr. Blik: When they their music, their hard rock music._

_They like it alot with flash!_

_But it's still that same old back beat rythm,_

_That really kicks 'em in the..._

_*_Confessional_*_

Mr. Blik: Censors prevented me from saying 'Ass'.

*End confessional*

_They say the heart of rock 'n roll is still beating!_

_And from what I see I believe them._

_Now the old boy may be barely breathing,_

_But the heart of rock 'n roll, the heart of rock 'n roll is still beating!_

_DC, San Antone, and the Liberty City._

_Boston and Baton Rouge._

_Tulsa, Austin and Oklahama City._

_Seattle, Jersey and San Fransisco too._

_Everywhere there's music, real live music, _

_Bands with a million styles!_

_But it's still that same old rock and roll music,_

_That really, really drives them wild!_

_They say the heart of rock 'n roll is still beating!_

_And from what I see I believe them._

_Now the old boy may be barely breathing,_

_But the heart of rock 'n roll, the heart of rock 'n roll is still beating!_

*Confessional*

Mr. Blik: HA! Who says cats can't sing?

*End confessional*

"...Well, looks as if Team Melon has definetly won this final challenge! Team Melon wins immunity and the reward!" Chris exclaimed. While Team Melon cheered for their first victory, Team Adventure stood by in utter amazement.

"We sang Styx...And we lost..." Eddy mumbled in amazment.

"Well, I'd say this stinks, hm?" Edd grumbled.

All of the sudden, Brian and the rest of Team Battleship ran over.

"Congrats Team Battleship, you didn't even make it into the final challenge, which means you'll be voting someone off tonight! Have fun..."

"Great. This is worse than..."

"STOP WITH THE FLASHBACKS! THERE'S A 3 FLASHBACK LIMIT, and I declare it..." Mr. Blik yelled.

"So, what's the reward?" Duncan asked.

"Easy, it's..." Chris started as he grabbed Team Melon's key and inserted it into a chest, and the chest clicked open.

"GARBAGE!" Chris exclaimed as he poured the chest's contents all over Mr. Blik.

"That's the thanks I get for singing Huey Lewis? Boy, this is just...Awful..." Mr. Blik grumbled.

"You sang Huey Lewis?" Brian asked.

...

"Well, this is a situation we've seen quite often this season. Team Battleship up for elimination..." Chris smirked.

"Just cut the crap and get to the point..." Brian said in monotone.

"Fine. First Bag goes to...Brian." Chris stated as he tossed s Barf Bag to Brian.

*Confessional*

Courtney: What? Brian voted for me to go?...Or maybe Gwen. It'd be better the other way...I don't like him!

*End confessional*

"And the final Bag goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney!"

*Confessional*

Brian: I voted for Gwen simply because she basically screwed up the whole challenge for us when told us 'Don't look for the key in wide open spaces...'

*End confessional*

"But, why me?" Gwen asked as soon as Courtney's name was called.

"Let me put it this way Emo-girl...'You are the weakest link, goodbye and so long...'." Brian droned.

"Well, I wish I could've had more time here...But I had some fun...Besides being a teammate with Zim..."

"Will next episode be as exciting as the last? Will there be more than one musical numbers next episode? Will we be hitting the Sunset Strip? Find out on the next episode of

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

...

A/N:

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


	11. WHAT A NONTWIST

Last time on Total Drama World Tour...

The competitors ended up hitting a blockade of garbage at the hands of a certain state known as New Jersey! What followed was not only scams that DIDN'T involve money by Eddy, backstabbing by Lindsay, of all people, and Flapjack being the one who pulled out clever stops to get Team Adventure one step closer to winning the day. Unfortunately, Mr. Blik's performance of 'Heart of Rock and Roll' ended up beating out Team Adventure, landing a first time win for Team Melon. After close to none consideration, Team Battleship decided to listen to Gwen and Gwen only, and what happened? Another loss to Team Battleship! After that not-so shocker, Gwen ended being the one girl out, and with that being said, we have a team that's only made up of a disfunctional couple!

Now, with an awesome new challenge planned for tonight, and with Team Melon's new success, who's going to win this week in the most nerve-wracking week yet? Find out on this episode of

TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR!

...

Chapter 11

WHAT A NON-TWIST!

"Now, what exactly do we have to prove now that there's just two of us on this team?" Brian asked as him and his only teammate, Courtney, sat in Economy class of the plane.

"Quiet...Too busy taking notes..." Courtney twitched as she quickly scribbled notes into a notepad.

"Ah, I think we'd better focus something else besides taking notes..." Brian responded.

"What do you know? You're a dog!" Courtney fired back.

"Well, you got me there...But at least I'm not the one falling apart because there's only two of us..." Brian groaned.

...

"Ahhh...I wish this would happen more often..." Mr. Blik sighed as he stretched in the First Class chair he was lying in.

"Well if we could actually play like a team we might actually keep this up..." Duncan suggested.

"Plank says, he loves boxes!" Jonny exclaimed. Duncan and Mr. Blik both looked at each other with rash looks.

"Who the heck let this guy on the show?" Mr. Blik asked.

Meanwhile, near the hallway connecting First Class and economy, Eddy and Lindsay were busy discussing...Alliance tactics.

"So, seeing as we were great at screwing up Team Battleship, how's about we seal the deal?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah...But how are we going to do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Here's an idea...About we have you flirt with Brian, which'll make Type A girl over there go all nuts. She thinks he's making alliances with people, which will make her paranoid, and cause the whole team to fall apart..." Eddy smirked.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"No, how about YOU do that!" Eddy responded as he pushed Lindsay away, accidentally touching Lindsay's...Uh...Boozum...Eddy then grinned sheepishly when Lindsay turned around.

"Uhh...Just go and ruin Team Battleship!" Eddy groaned as he pushed Lindsay away...This time AVOIDING her...bottom.

*Confessional*

Lindsay: It feels like Eddy might like me! In my opinion, everyone should have a boyfriend or girlfriend, even if they're uglier than everyone else!

*End confessional*

"So, what was that about?" Edd chuckled as Eddy walked back over.

"What do you know? At least I've got a girlfriend that's hot..." Eddy smirked.

"So...You do have a girlfriend then?" Bridgette asked. Eddy groaned angrily.

"What? I never said anything about her being my girlfriend!" Eddy growled. Edd and Bridgette both exchanged huge smiles.

"Actually, you just did..." Bridgette said with the same smile as her and Edd broke into laughing. Eddy scowled and then walked away.

*Confessional*

Eddy: It looks like Double D and Bridgette have a little alliance going...Looks as if I've got some relationship-wrecking to do...

*End confessional*

"What's our next plan, Eddy?" Flapjack asked giddily.

"Easy. While Lindsay is taking out Team Battleship, we'll take out Bridgette..." Eddy whispered. When Bridgette's name was mentioned, Flapjack's expression went to a surprised expression.

"But...Isn't Bridgette on our team?" Flapjack asked innocently.

"Yeah...But if we don't get rid of her now, we won't be able to stop her..." Eddy responded quietly.

*Confessional*

Eddy: If we let her stay in too long, Bridgette and Edd will get smart...Too smart...I figure, why not get rid of her before she can do any damage to my alliance? C'mon, Flapjack needs to stay on until I take down everyone on my team, then I can say goodbye to him...Followed by Lindsay, until all of them fall...And then I'll buy all the jawbreakers I can get with 5 MILLION DOLLARS! AH HA HA HA!

*End confessional*

...

"Plank says we're going to China...What do you mean I wouldn't last five minutes?" Jonny asked his board friend.

"That board is freaking me out." Mr. Blik admitted to Duncan. Duncan smirked.

"The kid obviously has problems. I knew a couple guys in Juvie who had to make friends with their food. If anything, that bald kid is one of the most normal kids I've seen the past few years." Duncan smirked.

"Why would I trust a kid who went to Juvie?" Mr. Blik asked.

"Well, it looks like I'm the only one you're talking to..." Duncan smiled. Mr. Blik suddenly realized this and then punched the wall beside him in frustration, which suddenly broke a hole through the wall.

"Why does this always happen to MEEEE?" Mr. Blik screamed as he flew out of the hole that suddenly grew after he punched the wall.

"Man overboard, Chris." Duncan simply stated after watching the small cat fly out of the plane.

"Don't worry, he'll land safely...Right into L.A, which is our next stop on the show!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone on the plane cheered from hearing this announcement.

*Confessional*

Lindsay: Oh...my...Gosh! I love L.A! There's so much shopping to do!

Duncan: Pff, big deal. Just another place that tourists eat up...

Brian: Eh, I've been to L.A. before. It was fine...Even though I ended up becoming a pornography director...

Eddy: L.A...That's where the movies are made right? Maybe I can be famous while on this show too!

Edd:...Gullible Eddy, doesn't he realize he's already become famous from being on the show...Unless of course, this isn't actually being broadcast...Tell me this is being broadcasted, correct?

*End confessional*

"So, how are we ganna get down?" Lindsay asked.

"Easy...You fall...Down." Chris smirked. All of the sudden, the hole originally pierced suddenly blew open, and everyone, except Chris of course, flew out the hole.

"I love it when we purposely apply design flaws..." Chris laughed.

...

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Eddy screamed as everyone went falling through the air.

While the compeitiors were falling through the air, the musical number chime rang.

"What? Is Chris insane?" Edd yelled.

"Well...We're ganna have to do it!" Courtney yelled.

"Well, let's start then!" Brian yelled.

_Edd: Oh!_

_Eddy: Oh!_

_Flapjack: Oh!_

_Brian: LA in the morning, LA in the evening!_

_Eddy: LA's the life of every great man!_

_Edd: From Cruise to Jackson..._

_Brian: And that guy who who was in Tron,_

_All: It's not hard to see what's in LA!_

_Courtney: The lights, the city and everything in-between!_

_Flapjack: The sea, the harbors, and things that make us go 'WEEEEHHHH!'_

_Bridgette: Give it a day or two, and you'll see,_

_Eddy and Brian: L.A. is the place to be!_

_Edd: Though our landing will be rough,_

_Courtney: And the competition has been tough!_

_Brian: At least it pays to be..._

_Eddy: IN..._

_All: L.A!_

"That was fun!" Flapjack laughed.

"And now this won't..."

Everyone began falling yet again...Obviously, this was going to hurt...

...

A/N: READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!


End file.
